Mew Mew Digimon
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Moving to a new town, Daisuke Motomiya discovers a new threat to the human race and is joined by five new friends to defeat the enemy.
1. New Home

"New Home"

**I am redoing this story and there will be some changes. For one, it won't be a Kensuke because that's overdone and second, Daisuke won't be changing animals. Wolves, cats and foxes are overdone and I liked the original animal I gave her because no one else has done it. No complaints! Please enjoy and review!**

It was a really nice day outside in this new town my family had just moved to.

The sun was shining; the people walking around were actually really nice as they smiled or nodded at me in greeting when I passed them in the street.

Great place to live, really.

And the best part of it all?

There were no monsters storming down the streets, destroying everything in its path.

Yeah, I just may like this town.

I'm Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, I'm 15 years old and I'm new to this town in Tokyo.

I actually like it more than Odaiba, which is weird since that's where all of my friends live, but this place just has its charm that I really like.

As I was walking along, I was coming over a small hill in the park, smiling at all the kids laughing as they ran around the place.

When I reached the top of the hill, I saw something that Kari, Yolei and Mimi would just love.

A very pink, girly café that was due to open soon.

I sat down on the hill, enjoying the warm sun as it shined down on my tanned face, turning my chin length mahogany hair red in the light.

I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

Leaning down on my back, I laid on hands on my stomach as I stared up at the blue sky with the puffy white clouds.

I start school tomorrow and I know the day's gonna suck so bad with all the students staring at me and trying to make my life their business.

Soon enough, the warm breeze made me feel peaceful and I drifted off into the dark land of dreams.

_I was standing in the middle of a forest that was filled with tall, thick trees that were filled with all kinds of sweet looking fruit._

_Smiling at the sight, I was about to climb up one of the trees to grab at the peaches high above looking all big and plump, filled with yummy juices, but stopped when I heard a noise._

_Turning around, I started looking for what had made the noise._

"_Hello? Is someone there?" I called._

_There was no answer._

_Deciding to ignore it, I climbed up the tree and was so close to grabbing the peach, but then a head popped out from between the leaves._

_It made a small noise and I yelped falling out of the tree and fell on my butt, groaning at the pain._

"_Ow! My coccyx!" I groaned._

_Looking up to glare at the creature, I saw that it was a black colored fox with large dark brown eyes and bat wings._

_On further inspection, I saw that it was actually a bat with the large black wings folding around his orange colored body and it had ears and a face that were what made it look like a fox._

_As it cooed, staring down at me with its obsidian eyes, I couldn't help but think that it was…kind of cute._

"_Hey there, buddy. What cha doin' up there?" I asked as I stood up rubbing at my sore tailbone._

_It made that cute sound again as it flew down with the peach in its claw._

_The flying fox landed on the ground in front of me and took a bite out of the fruit, juices dripping down its mouth._

_It gave me a curious look and then looked at the peach._

_It did that for a few more seconds before it just held out the peach to me, as if offering it to me to take eat._

"_Thanks." I said taking it from him and hesitantly reached out to touch his head._

_He stayed still and I touched his silky orange head, rubbing between his fur and leathery ears._

"_Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing? But, if Veemon asks, I never said that." I said with a grin and small chuckle._

_It chirped with a smile before it jumped into my arms, causing me to drop the peach._

_It cuddled up to my chest, licking at my chin and I laughed at the tickling._

"_Hey now, knock that off." I laughed._

_He stopped and then I went right through me…literally flew right inside of my body._

_Gasping, my hands flew to my chest as this feeling tingled through my entire body, this power flooding through me slowly._

_It was like…Starting from my chest was this warm feeling and it started to spread from there to my head and down to the rest of my body, my heart beating faster._

_There was then a sharp jerk in my chest, my ears growing and something sprouting out of my back painfully and my eyes opened as I sat up, holding my chest in shock._

Breathing harshly, I looked around to see that I was back in the park and there was a girl with dark red hair who was sitting about twenty feet away from me with her boyfriend.

I just got up, ignoring the dream I had as I walked off to my new home; feeling tired and pushed the dream to the back of my mind.

I don't know why I had it and I don't want to know.

Maybe I've finally lost my mind.

Strange, 'cause Yolei was always joking that I would someday.

On my way, I passed the café and saw that there was a cat statue on top of the café and was surprised to see that its eyes were glowing red.

Yeah, its official, I've lost my mind.

Shaking my head, I continued on and soon made it to the white house with a blue roof and walked in, closing the oak wooden door behind me.

"Hey, I'm back!" I called.

"Hey Dais, welcome home, dear." Mom greeted from the kitchen.

I walked into the cream colored kitchen, picking up the sweet scent of fruits and found bowel full of strawberries, peaches, kiwis, oranges, apples and star fruit all cut up.

"What's for supper?" I asked walked over to the bowel and picked up a spoon, scooping some of the fruit up and placing it in my mouth.

"A pizza. Hope you don't mind." She said watching me as I smiled at the sweet juices from the fruits, happy at the taste.

"That's cool." I said taking the bowel and was just happy with eating what was in it.

Mom gave me a strange look, but shrugged it off as she went back to talking on the phone.

Jun walked into the room and saw me eating the fruit salad with a weird look on her face.

"Are you sick or something? You normally never eat fruits unless it has sugar smothered all over it." she said.

I gave her a pout at that and stuck out my tongue that was red from the strawberries before I ignored her completely and went back to enjoying my meal.

"It's a nice, change, Junie. It would be nice if you started eating healthier. It would also save money since junk food cost more." Mom said after saying a quick goodbye to her friend and hanging up the phone.

"I thought you moving here and getting a new job with better paycheck was supposed to help with that." My magenta haired sister said as I continued eating.

A few years ago my parents had gotten a divorce.

It wasn't that much of a big deal, really.

Mom and Dad just fell out of love with each other, and that was it.

They told us about it and then got divorced so they wouldn't be miserable for the rest of their lives and make us miserable with the awkwardness of being in the middle.

But unlike most divorcees, they are still friends and keep in contact, which is way better than most divorce cases like with TK and Matt's family for example, but money was starting to get the best of us.

Dad paid for Jun and mine's school fees, but Mom still had the house and our clothes to pay for, plus the food and such, so we moved out here so she could get a job with better pay and was now working as a clerk at a really popular teen girl's store.

The pay is 10 dollars an hour and she works six days a week from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, plus she gets a discount off of the clothes there and Jun's psyched out about it.

When the pizza got here, the smell of the meat made me feel a little sick, so I went upstairs to my room.

The walls were yellow, but I was changing that this weekend.

Mom had bought some paint for changing the house up a bit and Jun and I were both painting over our walls.

Veemon was in the Digital World with all the other digimon right now having fun and finding a girlfriend and I kinda missed the little guy even though we were separated for only one day.

I changed into a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt before I dove under my covers.

My school uniform was lying out on my desk for me to wear, so I won't be running around all crazy when it was time to wake up and get ready for the day that lay ahead of me.

Relaxing under my dark blue covers, I closed my chocolate eyes and let myself fall asleep, silently praying for no more strange dreams.

(The next day…)

After a shower, I was up out of bed and ready to face the day.

Oh, who the heck was I kidding?

I'm half asleep here, people!

Mornings suck.

They are just pure evil.

And so is school for that matter.

I put on my white dress shirt, gray pants and gray blazer after I had a shower.

The water was cold thanks to my, oh so sweet, dear sister for wasting it all.

When I got downstairs, Mom was making bacon and my nose crinkled up in disgust at the scent as my stomach churned, which was weird since I love meat.

"Honey, come on down and eat so you're not late." Mom called to me as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two grapefruits to eat.

"Okay, are you on a diet or something?" Jun asked.

"No, why do ask that?" I asked sitting down at the table and started pealing the grapefruit.

"Well, first you eat a large bowel of fruit and completely ignore the pizza and now you're passing up the bacon, which you would kill to have and want grapefruit instead. Did an alien beam you up and do something wonkey to your head?" she asked.

"Is it so wrong that I wanna eat fruit? What is wrong with that?" I asked getting annoyed with this.

She just shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, but was still giving me a hard look as she tried to figure out what's been going on with me.

"Kids, hurry up. You don't want to be late now, do you?" Mom asked.

Jun and I finished up our food, and then grabbed our bags, running out the door.

When the sunlight hit my eyes, it stung a bit, so I had to run back in for a pair of dark sunglasses, and then started running after my sister to get to the school.

About twenty minutes later, we made it and went to the principal's office.

The secretary at the front, a woman in her fifties with pure white hair, yellow-green eyes and lips painted red dressed in a white dress shirt from what we could see of her top half, looked over to us and smiled.

"Welcome. You must be the Motomiyas. You're expected, so please go right in." she said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jun said with a short bow.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and wave of my hand before Jun grabbed it and dragged me into the office behind her.

The office was grey with large windows behind the principal's desk and there was a shelf filled with books on one wall, the other was filled with diplomas and pictures.

It was basically a normal office.

The principal himself though was not something I was expecting.

He was tall, young and handsome.

He was maybe 25 or 26 with long brown hair that grazed his shoulders, milky colored skin, deep brown eyes that had a touch of red to them and his strong body was covered in a white suit that had red accents and a red neck tie.

"Welcome to our school, Daisuke and Jun Motomiya." He said smiling at us.

My sister was far off in cloud nine as she stared at him with a flushed face and hearts in her eyes.

"My name is Principal Kai Akiyama. I hope you both will enjoy your time here at my school." Akiyama said as he motioned his hand for us to sit down in the two chairs in front of him.

I grabbed my sister's arm and moved her over to our seats and we both sat down.

"Now, I understand that you have quite a talent for soccer," Akiyama said smiling at me.

"I'm afraid to tell you that we don't have a team here, but I still encourage you to try out for any other sport teams or a club if you wish, just as I'm sure your sister will." He said before he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out some papers.

"These hold your locker numbers, combinations and class time tables. I hope you both have a nice first day. Now, the blue sheet you need to have signed by all of your teachers and then at the end of the day, bring it back to me. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask." He said as we took our papers.

"I have one…" Jun said.

"Yes, Jun?" he asked.

"Are you single?" she asked.

Akiyama laughed in amusement while I slapped my forehead.

Wow, I really should've seen that coming.

"Yes, I am. My fault for throwing myself into my work. Now, move along." He said kindly.

Jun and I both got up and separated to go to our own lockers and then our classes.

My first one was history.

I walked up to the class room and knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes to be welcomed in.

"Come in." a female voice called out.

I slid the door open and walked in, ignoring the curious looks of students as I walked into the room and stood beside the teacher's desk.

She looked like a female version of Akiyama with the long brown hair flowing down her back, white skin, brown eyes and the white dress she was wearing.

I looked around the classroom as the teacher, Ms. Yura, wrote my name up on the board and saw some kids were either bored or whispering to each other while glancing at me.

Weird enough, I could hear what they were saying really easy.

"That's the new kid?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"He's kind of cute." Her friend with very short brown hair whispered back.

"I think I saw him at the park yesterday." This came from the girl I had seen with her boyfriend yesterday.

"Why's he wearing sunglasses?" a boy with black hair asked.

Oops, I guess I forgot all about them.

"Now, class this is our new student. Daisuke Motomiya. Please be nice to him." Yura said as I pulled off my sunglasses.

I blinked my chocolate colored Bambi (Mimi's words) eyes in what would be considered fluttering and then smiled at the class.

"Hey, I'm Davis. Great to be here." I said with a wave of two fingers and a wink.

Some of the girls in the room then started gushing and talking to each other which shocked me, but my attention was mostly on those three girls.

"Wow, he's just too cute." Blondie squealed.

"He looks like a pretty boy. Look at his eyes." Brownie said.

"Yeah, he does look kinda pretty for a guy, but not as handsome as Mark." The red head sighed with a small flushed look.

"Please sit down by Zoey Momomiya." Yura instructed.

I nodded and saw the red head raise her hand and I walked over to her and took the seat on her left.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

As soon as class started, I was asleep.

I woke up later on to see that Zoey had also fallen asleep too and some kids were whispering about how alike we were.

The school day was boring, but what was weird was how I couldn't stay awake during some of my classes.

Thankfully, the black haired boy I had seen with Zoey yesterday was in all the rest of my classes and either sat behind me or beside me, so he also poked me or something to keep me awake.

During lunch, I took only fruit to eat and sat down under a tree to breath in the air.

I heard someone walking over to me and knew that it was that black haired boy without even looking.

I don't know how I did, but it…was the sound of the way he walked, it was like I could distinguish it from the others.

"Hello, Daisuke." He greeted and I looked over to him as he smiled down at me holding a bento box.

"Hey. You can call me Davis. That's what all of my friends back home did." I said giving a grin as he sat down beside me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Masaya Aoyama, but everyone else calls me Mark. I hope your first day hasn't been too hard on you." He said.

"Why would it?" I asked popping a grape in my mouth.

"You kept falling asleep." He said as he opened up his bento and started eating his rice, sushi and cherry tomatoes.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person." I said and then yawned stretching my arms up into the air, my shirt lifting up and showing off part of my stomach.

Strangely, the boy's eyes were on my stomach with a curious look in his coffee colored eyes.

"That's an interesting birthmark." Mark commented.

I gave him a curious look of my own and followed his gaze down my exposed belly.

Right below my belly button was a pink mark that looked like a pair of bat wings with a crown on top of them.

"That's weird." I said gently touching it and rubbing to see if it would smudge.

"I never had that before. My sister must have snuck in my room in the middle of the night and drew it." I said with a shrug as I pulled my shirt down.

"You have a sister?" Mark asked in interest.

"Yeah, she's a senior here. Her name's Jun. We always pull pranks on each other and call each other names." I said going back to my lunch.

"Do you two not like each other?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, we do. I mean, the whole picking on each other thing is a part of the love. Another thing is if someone messes with her or breaks her heart, I'll break every bone in their pathetic body." I said making him chuckle.

"Nice to know. I never knew what siblings were like because I'm an only child. I always wanted to have a little brother or sister to take care of." Mark smiled.

I nodded at that and we both just started getting to know each other and found out that he was on the kendo team, so I told him all about my younger friend Cody who was also doing kendo for years now.

The day was finally over and I was walking home with Jun, both talking about what had happened and that was a mistake since she went off on how cute this guy she met was.

I groaned at that and as soon as we got home, I threw myself in my bed and just fell asleep.

Well, I survived two days in this town.

Can't wait to see what's gonna happen next.

To be continued…


	2. The Flying Fox

"Flying Fox"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A few weeks later I saw that I was really changing and it was weird.

That mark I found didn't come off at all and when I asked Jun about it she said that she didn't even draw it on me, so it was really strange.

When she tried to help me wash it off, it stayed there and not even nail polish remover or alcohol would work.

She scrubbed so hard that my skin turned red, but the pink marking was still there.

And if that wasn't the weirdest thing, I almost ate nothing but fruit every day and my hearing had become so advanced that I could hear Mom when she dropped a penny from the other room and it was freaking me out.

Wanting to get my head cleared of all this strange behaviour, I decided to go for a walk in the park again today.

While walking, I heard the sounds of a struggle and recognized one of the voices as my sister's, so I ran off feeling worried about her when she screamed.

When I made it there to the empty area that was further off from the town, I saw that there were these three girls fighting this large monster that had my sister in its grip.

The monster was a large black bird with four red eyes, six wings and it had Jun in its talons.

"Jun!" I yelled making the three girls look at me surprised.

"D-Davis!" the pink haired, pink eyes girl with black cat ears and a tail with a huge red bow on it looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mew Ichigo, do you know him?" the girl with blue hair, blue eyes and blue wings and bird tail asked.

"Zoey?" I asked taking a good look at her.

She was Zoey all right, only her hair was a lighter shade of pink and her eyes were dark pink.

"What is going on here? What is that thing doing to my sister?" I asked feeling rage as the ugly monster held Jun tightly in its grasp.

Jun cried out in pain, drool dripping down the side of her mouth as she then passed out.

"Jun!" I yelled running over, but the girl with green hair and green eyes grabbed my arm, stopping me in my place.

"Stop, it's not safe." She warned in worry.

"That's my sister, damn it and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her!" I yelled pulling away as the bird started flying up, but I jumped up and grabbed onto its talons, trying to break its grip on Jun.

I swung my body and delivered one hard kick to the monster's stomach and it screeched out in pain, releasing my sister and I, then we started falling.

"Davis!" Zoey yelled.

"Oh no!" Blue girl gasped.

I wrapped Jun up in my arms and held her tightly to protect her from the fall.

This can't just end like this, I won't let it.

I've been through far too much to let it all just and end and I won't let anything happen to my sister!

Then, I felt my back burn painfully as something sprouted out of my shoulder blades and then I was suspended in mid-air.

Gasping, I looked behind me to see that I had sprouted two black bat wings.

"Okay, this is beyond freaky." I muttered but then flew down to the ground where the three animal girls were standing, watching me in awe as some blonde haired guy dressed in black and white came running over with something gold glittering in his hand.

I set Jun down on the soft grass, brushing her magenta hair out of her face and saw that she looked fine, she just fainted from the fright.

"Davis, you're a Mew Mew." Zoey said as she and the girls came up behind me.

"I'm a what?" I asked standing up, my wings curled around me.

"Here, take this and use it to transform." The blonde guy said throwing something at me and I caught it.

Opening my hand, I saw that he had thrown me a gold pendant that had a pink heart in the middle with wavy lines on either side of it.

There was power radiating off of it and soon my body was covered in mahogany light as my clothes faded off and I kissed the pendant before I started moving my body around in a series of jumps, flips and twists, and new clothing appeared along with the bat wings and ears.

My hair grew out the spikes it held making them appear softer, my eyes turned the same color as my hair.

The gloves I wore and my knee high boots that matched my hair and eyes while I had on a black tube top that showed off the mark that was below my belly button and black shorts.

Finally, the pendant appeared around my neck on a black choker with burgundy fur outlining it.

After it as all done, the light faded away and I looked down at my new outfit, yelling in shock since I was showing more skin than usual in public.

"What the-?! What is this?" I asked as my face burned red.

"Never mind that!" the blonde guy called.

"All you need to know is that you need to defeat that predacite now before it does any harm to anyone." He said.

I was confused and had no idea what was going on, but that monster is gonna be road kill after I'm through with it.

Spreading my wings, I flapped them hard, lifting myself into the air and then delivered another hard kick to the bird in its back, making it squawk in pain as it fell down towards the ground.

This thing is going down and after I take care of it, Blondie has a lot of explaining to do.

My right hand tingled as I held it out and these words popped into my mind, sort of like when I first made Veemon digivolve.

"Wing Blade!" I called as a sword that had a hilt that looked to be shaped like bat wings appeared in my hand and I held it tightly in both hands as I swooped down.

With a hard swing, a blast of mahogany light blasted out in a crescent shape sparkling when the sunlight hit it and it made a direct hit on the bird.

"Strawberry Bell, full power!" I heard Zoey cried out as she sent out this pink light that turned the monster back into a normal crow and there was this weird jellyfish thing beside it.

Cawing, the crow flew off while the jellyfish moved around, a light seeming to glow inside of it like a firefly.

This pink puff ball with tiny red wings and a cotton ball tail then flapped over and swallowed the jellyfish with a happy purr.

Feeling the energy leave me, I swooped down to the ground as I returned to normal and ran over to my sister and the other three girls turned back to normal too, blue girl's hair being a much darker shade of blue and her eyes were brown as green girl's hair was darker green and her eyes were blue with large circular glasses perched on her nose.

"Jun?" I called out to my sister holding her to my chest.

"She'll be fine." Blondie assured.

"All she needs is some rest and she won't remember a thing, hopefully. Just take her home." He said.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled turning to him with my sister in my arms.

"What was that? What was that monster and how did I transform? For the past few weeks I've been feeling weird and eating differently and now all of a sudden I turn into a bat? Just what is this?" I demanded glaring at him.

He stared into my eyes, brown meeting blue.

"Just come by the Café Mew Mew after school tomorrow and I'll tell you all you need to know then." he said before walking away.

Zoey and her friends stayed, and then turned to me.

"Well, I guess I should start off with explaining a few things. This is Corina Aizawa and Bridget Midorikawa. But in Mew Mew form they're called Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce while I'm Mew Ichigo." She said gesturing to each girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Davis." Bridget, the green haired girl smiled with a bow.

"So, just a question, but…why are you dressing like a boy?" Corina asked.

Well, she's blunt and straight to the point just like Yolei is.

We're gonna get along just great!

Notice the sarcasm here, people?

Oh, did I forget to mention this before?

I'm a girl.

Shocker, I know.

"I was picked on a lot as a kid, so I dressed as a guy and moved away to avoid it. It's a longer story, but I'll explain some other time." I said turning away and started walking home with my sister.

(The next day…)

When I got home yesterday, Mom wasn't there yet, so I put my sister to bed and she woke up a few hours later and remembered everything, so told her what else happened while she was out cold.

Now it's after school, so Zoey is walking with me to the Café Mew Mew, which is the place I first saw that day when I fell asleep in the park and had that dream.

Standing in the girly looking dining area was the blond male, a brunette standing next to him in a waiter's outfit while Bridget and Corina stood around in these maid outfits.

"This must be our new Mew. Welcome to the glorious Café Mew Mew. I am Wesley Cooldridge the third. It's a pleasure to meet you." the brunette said.

Walking over, he took my hands and kissed the tops of them making me blush.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"This here is Ryou Shirogane. He's the co-owner of this establishment and made the modifications for the café." Wesley explained.

This made me look at the blond, Ryou, with a strange look on my face.

"Follow me. We're going to the lab." Ryou said as he turned around and went to a door.

The girls, Wesley and I all followed him into the room and I gasped at the sight of the dark room that had computer monitors around.

"Now, the reason you girls are here is because there are aliens known as Cynoclons out to take over our planet. We don't know what their motives are to doing this, but they have to be stopped." Ryou crossed his arms.

"You mean like that mutated bird from before?" I asked.

"Sadly, that ugly thing was just a monster they create." Corina sighed.

"You see, the Cynoclons use these infusers to transform ordinary animals into predacites and they go off destroying things." Wesley explained.

The infuser must be that strange jellyfish.

"Okay, so why are we able to turn into animals?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain, Ms. Daisuke." Wesley said.

"We extracted the DNA of endangered or red data animals and gave them to girls who they best connected with. As you can see, Zoey has the Iriomote Cat, Corina has the Blue Lorikeet, Bridge has the Finless Porpoise and finally, you have the DNA of the Indian Flying Fox." Wes said as he typed into the super computer and showed each animal.

"There are two other girls left to find. With them, your team will be complete and you can all save the Earth from being destroyed by the aliens." Ryou said.

"Question!" I said raising my hand.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why didn't you just use the DNA on yourselves? Why bring us into this mess?" I asked.

Ryou had an amused gleam in his eyes as he stood with his arms crossed and glanced over towards his partner.

"Because we're needed here to work on tracking the signatures of where they will appear next and find out any further information on the aliens." Wes said with a smile.

"Not only that, but starting today, you will be working at the cafe." Ryou said as he pulled up a box that had a uniform in it.

"W-Working here?! Why?" I asked as he pretty much shoved the box into my arms.

"This café serves as our base of operation and we need you girls to all work here undercover to listen in on the other girls that come into the café and listen in to see if they are talking about any changes they may be going through, like what you have." Ryou explained as I looked over to what the girls were wearing and blanched at the frilly, cutesy maid outfits.

There is no way I am wearing that, he's insane.

"Don't worry. You're uniform is much different than theirs." Ryou assured.

"What makes you think I'll work here?" I asked with a challenging look.

"The job pays 12 bucks an hour." He deadpanned.

That made me think things over.

My Mom was really working hard for the family and we needed the money.

Who was I to turn away a good paying job when my family needed it?

Damn it!

Sighing, I opened the box the see what my uniform was, glaring when I saw Ryou smirking from the corner of my eye.

(A few minutes later…)

The café was packed with teenage girls who were being served by Zoey and Bridget while Corina sat around at a table in the corner sipping tea.

Spoiled rich brat.

Bridget was sadly very clumsy when handling dishes and Zoey, who was the leader of the Mews, was doing most of the work.

That girl should get a raise.

I heard some yelling and turned to see that the greenette had accidentally spilled a milkshake on one of the customers, who was a black haired girl from Jun's class and Jun was sitting at the table with her.

"Watch what you're doing." The black haired girl yelled glaring at Bridget.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said bowing with a blush.

Sighing, I plastered on my best smile and walked over to the table.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" I asked in the most charming way possible.

Jun's jaw dropped when she saw me and the two other girls with her had hearts in their eyes when they looked at me.

My uniform was a nice formfitting white dress shirt and black dress pants that hugged my legs nicely, but since my chest was bound tightly, the girls just thought I was a pretty boy who was dressed well.

Girls love pretty boys.

Just take a look at the Ouran High School Host Club fan girls, which is where I'm sure Ryou got the idea of me cross-dressing and being given a job as a waiter.

"I hope you girls won't mind my friend's slip up. She can be a bit of a klutz, but then again, so am I. Everyone makes their mistakes, but it's nothing to be mad about. And I'm sure that such lovely girls like yourselves won't hold a grudge, right?" I asked with a serene smile and batted my eyes at them.

"No, not at all." The black haired girl blushed brightly.

"It was an accident. They happen." The brunette said dreamily.

Jun was smiling smugly as she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of me dressed like this.

I swear, if she sends this to Chizuru and she shows it to Yolei, who'll show it to the others, I'll murder my sister in her sleep.

"Why don't I get you girls another milkshake with freshly chopped strawberries? It'll make you just melt in your seat." I said whipping a bit of the drink off of the girl's face and then licked it off my finger making her blush like crazy as her friend nearly passed out and Jun was holding in her laughter.

"That sounds great." The two love struck girls said.

Laughing, I pulled Bridget away from the mess and went to get the new orders.

My job here was to flirt with the customers and make them feel special.

It was awkward since I'm a girl too, but it was kinda fun to get special attention like this from people and it felt nice.

After three hours of working, it was finally closing time and I was waving off the last of the costumers.

"Goodbye! Please come again." I called to them as they walked off giggling and blushing like crazy.

When they were out of sight, I closed the door and lost the smile, leaning against it in exhaustion.

"In like a billion years." I groaned as Zoey joined me, the two of us slumping down to the floor.

Corina was still having her tea with a prissy grin while Bridget mopped up a spill that she made.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm impressed." Ryou came out from the back with a smug grin.

"I didn't expect you to be able to haul in all those girls, but you did it with ease and charm. Great work." He smirked.

"Bite me." I groaned as Zoey and I leaned against each other.

"At least I had some help today." She sighed.

Wes walked out holding a chocolate pudding pie with whipped crème and blueberries decorating the top.

He knelt down and held it out to me and I blinked at him in surprise.

"Here, this is for your family. Take it as a thank you for accepting our proposal." He said kindly.

"Um, thanks. I'm sure my Mom and sister will love it." I said giving him the first real smile I had given all day and took it from him.

"Same time tomorrow. Remember that." Ryou called as the girls and I went and got changed back into our regular clothes.

When I got home, Mom and Jun were at the kitchen table gushing over the pictures Jun had taken of me at work.

"Dais, sweetie, you got a job?" Mom asked before she hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you. You're growing up to so responsible." She praised.

"Mom, you're gonna flatten the pie if you don't let go of it…and me too." I gasped.

She pulled back and took the pie from me.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"One of my bosses gave it to me to bring home for us." I said sitting down at the table.

"Well, that was very kind of him." Mom said as she set it in the fridge and then brought out the rice and fried shrimp she made for supper.

When supper and dessert was done, I told Jun about what had happened and she asked if I should tell the Digidestinds about this, but I shook my head 'no'.

I didn't want to bother them with this unless things got out of hand.

After, I crashed in my bed, ready for sleep and whatever awaited me in the morning.

To be continued…


	3. The Cat's Me-ouch

"The Cat's Me-Ouch!"

**Warning, there is cursing and guest stars. Also, when the girls are in their Mew forms, I will call them by their original Japanese names. It'll be like an alias for them when they transform. Please enjoy and review!**

"So, just a question, but what do I call you? Davis or Daisuke? I'm confused." Zoey said as we were in school.

"Either one is fine. I don't really care." I said with a shrug as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

We were both walking to the café for another long day of serving, cleaning up after Bridget and Corina sitting around doing nothing.

When the girls at school found out I was working there, they started…coming on to me.

My friends also found out about my job and they were impressed by how good I looked in my uniform, although Yolei enjoyed teasing me.

(Sunday…)

Work again today, it sucks, but the pay was good enough to make me stay.

It was a slow day, really.

Bridget was vacuuming, Zoey was washing a table and I was washing the windows while Corina was just…guess what she's doing.

Zoey looked over to the girl and growled in frustration as she turned to her.

"Princess Corina." The cat girl said stalking up behind the bird girl as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, Zoey?" Corina asked with a smug smile.

Sighing, I walked over in case the cat decided to pounce on the bird and turn her into a new toy.

"Would Your Majesty care to do some work around here?" Zoey asked.

"But I am working." Corina said.

"You are?" Zoey and I asked in surprise.

Corina slowly took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"Someone has to make sure the tea was brewed properly. After all, I am an expert at these things." She said making Zoey steam.

Wow, those two are very similar to Yolei and me when it comes to arguing.

Only, for us it's an even score.

The Princess was winning every round so far.

"Zoey, maybe we should take a break." Bridget the peacemaker said.

The two girls walked outside while I was stuck washing up, Mini Mew, the small cutesy robot flying out after the girls.

"Where are Zoey and Bridget?" Ryou asked as he walked out of the back room.

"They went outside." I said while I continued to wash the windows.

A few minutes later, Bridget ran in looking worried.

"There's a girl outside and we can't understand her." She announced in distress.

"I'd love to help you, Bridget, but I'm on my 15." Corina said.

"But Corina, this is an emergency!" the greenette yelled and I walked over, placing my hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down.

"What is it, Bridget?" Wes asked as he came out to stand next to Ryou, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Some lady." Bridget said.

"What language does she speak? I might be able to help." I said making everyone turn to me.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"Well, yeah. I know people from France, Russia, Mexico, China, Australia, India, Austria and America. I had to learn their languages to communicate better with them." I explained with an innocent smile.

Everyone was silent at that as they stared at me which made me blink owlishly in confusion from their looks of shock and disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Wes smiled.

"I think the woman spoke Spanish." Bridget said making Ryou nod in understanding as he walked out, me following since I wanted to see what was up.

"_Hola! ¿Cómo estás?(Hello! How are you?)"_ Wes asked the beautiful Spanish woman as we walked out and found Zoey was there with Mark.

The woman had long sandy brown hair with pretty crystal blue colored eyes.

"_Gracias por venir._ _¿Puedo presenter Ryou Shirogane (Thank you for coming. May I present Ryou Shirogane.)"_ Wes said gesturing to the blonde.

"_Hola. Es un placer conocerte. (Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you."_ Ryou said with a nod as he walked over to her and held his hand out to her.

"_Lo mismo digo. Gracias por invitarme (Same here. Thanks for inviting me)."_ The woman said.

"Now he's Mr. Nice Guy. What a phoney." Zoey scoffed silently as I bit back a laugh.

Ryou then looked over to Mark and it looked like there was a strange wave that passed through them.

It kinda reminded me of the time Ken and I met eyes at the soccer game 5 years ago.

"Okay, get back to work, Zoey." Ryou said with indifference before he smiled at the woman again.

"_Esto era la señorita. (This way Miss Rivera.)"_ He said.

"_Esto era la señorita."_ Zoey mocked scowling at the male as he led the woman in.

"_No tienes idea de lo que han dicho nada, ¿verdad? (You have no idea what they said at all, did you?)"_ I asked in Spanish startling her.

"_Hablas español? (You speak Spanish?)"_ Mark asked smiling.

"_Sip. Conozco a una chica llamada Rosa allí. Ella es tan linda. Ella está enamorada de_ _mi major amigo. (Yep. I know a girl named Rosa there. She's so cute. She has a crush on my best friend.)"_ I laughed and he joined in.

He then got serious again as he looked off to where Ryou had walked off to.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Huh?" Zoey asked.

"Ryou. Is he a friend of yours?" Mark asked looking at the red head.

Huh, is he getting jealous or something?

Aw, how cute is that?

"Friend?!" Zoey yelled jumping back to where Corina and Bridget were standing, all of us watching her in curiosity.

"He's my boss. These are my friends. This is my friend Corina and this is my friend Bridget. You already know my friend Daisuke." Zoey said as she smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"Hi, I'm Mark. How do you do?" Mark greeted the girls.

"Fine, thank you." Bridget said.

"Nice to meet you." Corina said with a wave of her hand as Zoey sighed and brushed off the sweat from her face.

"We're just about to open. Would you like to come in for some tea?" fish girl asked.

"I'd like that, but I'm on my way to kendo practise right now." Mark said.

"Oh, what a shame. After all, it's not every day we get to meet Zoey's new boyfriend." Corina said making me cover my mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Ah! Corina!" Zoey freaked turning on the two girls while Mark and I watched them.

"Why would you say such a thing?! I never said he was my boyfriend! You just made that up! She made that up! But that's Corina for you! Ha ha ha ha!" Zoey laughed as she started freaking out even more, jumping around.

"Uh, Zoey?" Mark called.

"She's a funny one!" Zoey kept on at it.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." The black haired boy laughed as he waved at her.

That made her stop with a red face.

"Okay. I'll see ya later." She said waving back.

"So long." Mark said walking off.

"Bye!" Zoey called.

"He seemed like a real sweetie pie, Zoey." Bridget said as we all watched him walk off down the street.

"Only the sweetest boy that's ever been." Zoey sighed.

"He may seem sweet, but has he ever tried to kiss you yet?" Corina asked making Zoey freak as Bridget blushed and I laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Wouldn't you like to know, Ms. Curiosity?" Zoey said.

"That's a big fat no." I muttered making Corina smirk.

We all then walked into the café, only to be met with beautiful, light piano music being played.

Ms. Rivera was at the piano that suddenly appeared and was playing it with a soft look on her face, one that was filled with passion and love for what she was doing.

I knew that look well from Matt when he played his music.

"It's so beautiful." Bridget said clasping her hands to her chest.

"I sure wish I could play like that." Zoey said holding a finger to her lips.

"Bet I could play the piano…if I wanted to." Corina said with her arms crossed and we all listened to the melody that was being played in amazement.

"She's great. Just listen." Zoey sighed.

When Ms. Rivera finished, we all started clapping.

"_Brava!"_ Wes clapped.

"_Gracias. (Thank you!)"_ Ms. Rivera smiled.

"Ryou and I have decided to throw a fancy dress ball for animal rights. Ms. Rivera's a world renowned classical musician and she's offered to perform for free." Wes explained.

"A party?" Zoey asked.

"It promises to be the social event of the year and of course you're all on the guest list." Wes said surprising us, but the other girls seemed more enthusiastic about than I was.

"And since it's to be a very elegant affair, each of you will get a beautiful designer original to wear for the evening. Compliments of Ryou." He continued and cat girl and I looked at the blonde in surprise.

He has his moments of kindness, doesn't he?

"I can't believe my ears. I hardly know what to say." Bridget gushed.

"_Bueno,_ _nos vemos_ _luego , señorita. (Well, we'll see you then, Miss. Rivera.)"_ Ryou said helping the woman up.

"_Nos vemos. (See you.)"_ She smiled.

The woman then walked over to us as the blonde walked away.

"Oh no. Not again! No, I don't understand Spanish. No understand-o!" Zoey said as Ms. Rivera took her hands.

"_Nos vemos pronto. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar para todos ustedes la próxima semana. (See you soon. I'm looking forward to playing for you all next weekend.)"_ She said.

"_No puedo esperar, señorita. (Can't wait, Ms. Rivera.)"_ I said.

"_Por favor, llame a Maria. (Please, call me Maria.)"_ She said as she let go of Zoey's hands.

"I guess we'll…see you later." Zoey said.

"_Adiós. (Goodbye!)"_ Maria said as she walked off with all of us watching her leave with smiles.

What a nice woman.

"She's nice." Zoey sighed dreamily.

"And she plays so beautifully." Bridget added.

"We both knew she was special from the moment we heard her play. She certainly is talented. Not to mention beautiful." Wes said with a soft smile as he gazed after the woman.

Soon enough, the customers were piling in and we got to work with them all, Zoey serving, me flirting, Bridget having accidents and cleaning them up and Corina drinking tea.

Messed up system, but it works.

(Hours later…)

Closing time finally came and I was walking out of the changing room in my regular outfit when Ryou walked inside the café.

"Oh, there you are." He greeted.

"Yeah. Corina and Bridget already left after Wes handed them their dresses." I said walking over to him.

"That reminds me…" he said walking over to the kitchen.

I watched in curiosity as he went, wondering what he was doing.

A few seconds later, he came out with a white box and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from him.

"Your dress for the event." He said as I gave him a startled look.

"Dress?!" I asked opening the box to see a black dress was tucked inside neatly.

"We can't have you going there dressed like a male. You can survive one night as a girl can't you?" he asked with a playful look.

I pouted at him as I put the lid back on.

"Thanks." I said.

"See you then." Ryou said walking off.

Sighing, I left the café and went home.

When Jun and Mom heard about it the party, they helped me into the dress and did my hair and make-up for the event.

The dress was black, like I said before, and it was a floor sweeping dress that had a slit up the sides with burgundy beads on the bodice and it was sleeveless.

I had to wear these black peep toe high heels and my bangs were clipped to the side of my face with these hair pins that had red gemstones that came with the dress.

For my make-up, I was just given mascara, eyeliner, soft blush and light pink lip gloss.

After that, I went off to the event with the girls, who all looked beautiful in their gowns.

The party was held at a mansion and it was a very elegant affair like Wes said with all of the rich people in amazing dresses and tuxedoes.

"I guess we should mingle, but I'm so nervous." Zoey said as we stood with Wes, who was in a black tux.

"Really? I'm not." Corina said as she walked off, all of us watching her.

She went up to a man and introduced herself, to which he took her hand and kissed it.

"I think I hate her." Zoey said making me laugh at that.

"Hey, look, Ms. Rivera." Bridget pointed out.

We turned to see the woman playing her piano in a blue dress that's neckline made me think of a swan for some reason.

"So glamorous." Bridget sighed.

"She's definitely the shining star of this party." I said.

"That dress…" Zoey gasped.

"Well, good evening, ladies." A voice said making us turn to see Ryou was dressed in a white tux.

I hate to admit it, but he looked handsome in it, but I bet he would look better in a black tuxedo.

"You're almost cute." Zoey said while Bridget blushed at him.

"That's as close a compliment you're gonna get." I smirked.

"Well, it is a party after all, so on with the old monkey suit." He said making me chuckle.

The music then changed and the people around us began to bow to each other, ready to dance.

Corina was happily dancing gracefully on the floor with her partner, looking completely in her element.

"Oh, um, how can they do that without being completely dizzy?" Zoey asked as I heard someone walking up behind me and felt someone tap my shoulder gently to catch my attention.

"It's called a waltz." Ryou said as I turned to see who was behind me and got the surprise of my life when I saw a tall blonde haired male with fair skin and blue eyes dressed in a blue suit.

"Would either of you care to try?" Wes asked.

"Touma-aniki?" I asked making the others turn to me in surprise.

"This was the last place I was expecting to see you, Daisuke." Touma H. Norstein smiled at me as he held out his hand for me to take.

Touma is a Digidestind and is a part of the fifth generation team, partnered to a Gaomon.

He's a rich guy, also a pro boxer and super genius who is working on finding a cure for various diseases that most young children have.

"It's a long story." I said taking his hand.

"Daisuke, who's your friend?" Zoey asked making me blush in shame and embarrassment for forgetting about them.

"Oops. Sorry about that. This is Touma H. Norstein. Touma-aniki, this is Bridget Midorikawa, Zoey Momomiya, Ryou Shirogane and Wesley J. Coolridge the 3rd." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you don't mind if I steal Daisuke from you." Touma said with a charming smile making the girls blush.

"Not at all. Please go ahead and have fun." Wes insisted while Ryou remained impassive.

We nodded and Touma led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing.

I was kinda worried about messing up and stepping on his feet, but he gently taught me how to do it.

"You're doing very well for your first time." Touma said as he held me to his chest, my cheeks flushing from the contact.

Zoey was doing a bad job at it, but with Ryou's help, she was doing fine.

"This is actually fun. But if you tell any of the guys I said that, especially Masaru-aniki…" I trailed off making him chuckle.

"I understand." He said.

The music then came to an end, so everyone started clapping for Maria as she walked off for her break, Touma leading me back to my friends and he gave me a kiss on my hand before he walked off to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Guess that waltz took more out of me than I thought it did." Zoey sighed as she walked off to get some fresh air and I chuckled at her as she went.

Just then, my ears pricked up at the sound of something on the roof outside.

Maybe I'm just hearing things.

Ryou walked away from us then, but a few minutes later I was getting a bad feeling, so I walked off to the balcony where Zoey was, hearing her talking when someone else talked and then a glass shattered.

"Well, look at my pretty kitty cat all decked out like the belle of the ball." A male voice said as I got to the balcony.

"Zoey!" I called.

"Daisuke!" she cried grabbing my hands and then I turned around to see someone was levitating above us with grey tinted skin, gold eyes, huge elf ears and green hair.

"What the heck is that? Is he one of the aliens?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who invited you?" Zoey called up to him as I stood in front of her protectively.

"I crashed." He laughed as he sent out these psychic waves towards Maria, who was below us walking around.

"No, what are you doing?!" Zoey gasped as we watched what was happening.

"Knock it off, you freak!" I yelled as something came out of her chest and Maria fell to the ground, her skin looking sick.

"Ms. Rivera!" Zoey cried as the pink light that came out of her chest floated up to where the alien was.

It formed into the shape of a heart before it turned into an amethyst crystal and he pulled out one of those jellyfish things again.

"Perfect. Just the spirit I need for my newest creation. Let's try it out, shall we?" he said as the infuser attacked the crystal or spirit as he called it.

"FUSION!" he cackled as it glowed dark red and started transforming.

There was piano music being played and this psycho cat lady with a keyboard, blond hair and a red dress appeared.

"So, what do ya think, kitty cat?" the alien asked.

"Mimi Mew, go tell the others." Zoey said as the little robot popped up with a purr and took off.

"Let's get this party started." Alien boy said as the cat lady pounced at us, swiping her claws at us, but we both jumped off the balcony, my wings and bat ears coming out as I flew out of the way from the attack while Zoey landed on her feet down below us.

"You listen up. I don't know what you've done to Ms. Rivera, but you're gonna pay!" Zoey cried.

"You're in for it, buddy. Get ready for a world of pain." I said pointing at the alien as he smiled at me.

"Aw, aren't you cute. A flying kitty." He cooed.

"I'm a flying fox!" I yelled.

"What is it, Zoey?" Bridget asked as she and Corina ran out and I jumped down to where they were.

They looked up at the alien and the mutant he created.

"It's Ms. Rivera. He's turned her into some new kind of Predasite!" Zoey explained making the girls gasp.

"But she's not even an animal." Corina said.

"Apparently, the Cyniclons found a way to infuse people now too. Let's go." Zoey said.

The four of us pulled out our Power Pendants, ready to get the fight started.

I hope Touma doesn't show up with Gaomon and see this.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!" we all yelled as we were covered in pink, blue, green and mahogany lights as we transformed.

"All right, ready?" Mew Ichigo asked making me look at her confused.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Mew Mint asked.

"Yes." Mew Ichigo said.

I watched as they did this little rap thing.

"_Mew Mew style_

_Mew Mew grace_

_Mew Mew Power in your face!"_ they sang.

I deadpanned at that giving them all a strange look.

"Okay, I am not doing that." I crossed my arms.

"Not bad, but wait till you hear my new song." The Cyniclon said.

"That's your cue." He said to the cat lady as she yowled and attacked us, the music playing as she did so.

The girls jumped out of the way as I took to the air, avoiding each hit.

"This party was too stuffy anyway. Now it's a real wing dinger." The Cyniclon said.

"Wing dinger?" Mew Ichigo asked before she was hit by cat lady.

"Are you all right?" Mew Lettuce and Mew Mint asked as the jumped over to their leader and grabbed her arms, bringing her to safety as the cat nearly hit her again.

"I think so." Mew Ichigo sighed as I flew down and landed next to the girls.

"We've got to be careful. That's no ordinary Predasite." She said.

"Well, I'm no ordinary Mew Mew. Heart Arrow!" Mew Mint called as she pulled out her bow and arrow, shooting that cat, but she jumped out of the way before she could get hit.

"I'll help, Mint!" Mew Lettuce called as she pulled out these green castanets.

"Combat Castanets!" she called as she played them.

"Deep Sea Serge Attack!" she yelled blasting out water at the cat, but the stupid thing just jumped out of the way and then started playing her keyboard.

She yowled as her eyes glowed red and the notes flew off the keys, blasting a powerful wind at us.

"I feel dizzy." Mew Ichigo said as the girls started falling to their knees.

I got up and flapped my wings hard, taking to the air as I pulled out my sword.

"Wing Blade!" I called sending out the attack, the cat getting hit with them and knocked back down.

"Ryou!" Mew Ichigo called as I listened to the blonde boy walking over to help out.

With my special hearing, I heard his plan and hoped he would make it work.

"Stop now! Listen to me. You are no Predasite! You're a beautiful and talented artist and you're just being used. Remember who you are! Now! Turn up the music louder! HURRY!" he yelled as Wes put on the CD of one of Maria's old music that was played before.

It was soft, gentle and beautiful like she truly was.

The music seemed to be having an effect on the cat lady as she yowled as if in pain.

"What?" the Cyniclon asked shocked.

"Look, it's working!" Mew Ichigo called.

"I knew it. The music…it's stopping her." Ryou said as the cat lady started moving around, yowling.

"Zoey, you know what to do." he said.

"Yeah." she said standing back up and pulled out her Strawberry Bell, pink light forming around her.

"Strawberry Bell! Full power!" She called as the light hit the cat lady.

The cat lady turned back to the spirit and infuser, Mini Mew going after it.

"Got it! Got it!" he chirped as he swallowed it up, the spirit falling down into Mew Ichigo's hands.

She quickly ran over to Maria and dropped the spirit back into her body and we all watched in anticipation as color returned to the woman's skin.

"What can I say? You Mew Mews really know how to throw a party, but next time you'll regret it." the Cyniclon said as he faded away in purple light and disappeared.

Dude, that just sucks when the bad guys do that.

Us girls all turned back to normal and surrounded Maria, worried about her as the red head shook her shoulders.

"Ms. Rivera! Ms. Rivera!" Zoey called.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and then pushed herself up.

"Are you feeling all right?" Zoey asked.

"_Creo que sí. Pero, ¿qué pasó? (I think so. But what happened?)"_ Maria asked.

The girls and I just chuckled.

"Ms. Rivera!" Wes called as he ran over.

Ryou knelt down and offered her his hand, took hers and helped her stand up.

"_Señorita! (Ms. Rivera!)"_ he said.

"_Un momento, por favor. (One moment, please.)"_ Maria said as she turned to Zoey.

"I want to thank you, Zoey." She said in perfect English.

"Uh, I…" Zoey laughed as she took the woman's hand.

"DAISUKE!" I heard a familiar loud voice yell and all of us jumped at it.

Turning to look up at the balcony, there I saw Touma, Masaru Daimon and Yoshino Fujeda.

Masaru is the leader of the 5th generation and has the worse temper out of all seven leaders.

Man, what are they doing here?

"Uh, how much did ya see?" I asked nervously.

"Enough." Yoshino said with her hands on her hips.

Great, looks like I'm gonna have to tell the Digidestinds after all.

"Get the hell up here right now!" Masaru yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me around like that?! When I get up there, you're gonna be in a world of pain you self-righteous, son of a gun!" I yelled at him.

How freaking dare he?!

I'm the superior here since I'm the 2nd generation leader and I may call him my aniki out of respect because he can punch out a Mega level digimon, but I can kick his ass just as easy.

"I gotta go. Seen ya later!" I called to my new friends running off into the mansion to meet up with the others.

To be continued…


	4. The Seven Legendary Leaders

"The Seven Legendary Leaders"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Taking in a deep breath, I held up my white and blue D-3 to mu computer screen to head off to the meeting that was being held in the Digital World.

Once I met up with Yoshino, Masaru and Touma they told me they had come into town for the benefit, but also because there had been signals of strange activity.

I told them that I would explain everything to them and Masaru decided that a leader meeting should be held and I agreed knowing he would just call the others and tell them about it anyway.

"Digi port; open!" I called.

Light flooded in the room as I was pulled through the gate and my clothing transformed into my new Digital World clothes that I had gotten when everyone found out I was a girl.

In fact, my true gender was discovered here in the Digital World and the next day I came here, I had on a dark blue tank top that had orange and red flames on the waistline of the top while I had on brown cargo shorts, black fingerless gloves, a black chocker, white socks that went up my calves and orange shoes.

Looking around, I saw that I was in a forest clearing and right in front of me was a lake where Gennai's house was hidden.

Walking over to the lake, the water moved and a staircase was shown as the water was on the sides.

I went down the stairs and the doorway closed behind me as I walked down and soon made it to the underwater old Japanese styled house where the other six leaders were waiting on me.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Daisuke, you're here." Takato Matsuki smiled as she stood up from the grassy ground.

Takato was the only other female leader and she was the Tamer of Hazard with caramel brown hair, crimson eyes that were tinted pink, peach toned skin and was dressed in a red sundress with white flats.

Her partner is Guilmon, a digimon she drew that came to life one night because she wished really hard for it to happen.

She was also dating Henry Wong, a Chinese boy who is partnered to a Terriermon and I think they're the cutest couple out of all the couples in the Digidestineds.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Takuya Kanbara said as he slapped my back playfully with a grin.

Takuya has dark brown hair, tanned skin and coffee colored eyes and is dressed in a pair of jeans, red shoes and a black t-shirt.

He's the Warrior of Flame and is dating Izumi Orimoto, the Warrior of Wind and only female member on their team.

"All right, tell us what's been going on." Masaru said as he walked over with his arms crossed.

"Relax, Masaru." Taichi Kamiya held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt under a dark blue t-shirt with a V-neck, jeans and black shoes.

"No way. I've been waiting all night to learn about what's been going on." Masaru said.

Masaru was dressed in an orange sleeveless top with his usual pendant that his father gave him, jeans and red shoes while he had red wrist bands.

"So, what has been going on?" Taiki Kudo asked as he walked up to me.

Taiki is a brunette with hair as wild as Taichi's but his eyes are a nice gray color and he had a slight tan and he was dressed in a red t-shirt with a black vest and jeans and white shoes.

"You might want to sit down. It's a long story." I sighed.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good." Tagiru Akashi groaned.

He had brown hair that was spiked up, gold eyes and his bangs were a scarlet red while his skin was teach toned skin and he was dressed in a white t-shirt with gray jeans and teal shoes.

"Tagiru, be quiet. This is important. Okay, Daisuke, go on." Taiki smiled at me.

"Okay, well, when I first moved to Tokyo I found a café and I fell asleep on a hill in front of it. While sleeping, I had a dream about a fruit bat going inside of my body. Over the few weeks, I found this mark on my body." I said pulling my top off.

The five boys and girl looked at my stomach where the pink marking was as they looked it over, Takuya even touching it to see if it was a tattoo or drawn on.

"Okay, sounds a little weird, but still normal compared to what we normally go through." Takuya said as he pulled away and I pulled my top down.

"What does this have to do with the strange readings?" Takato asked.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, my diet also changed and I can't eat meat. The smell or sight of it repulsed me." I said making Taichi, Takuya and Masaru yelp in shock.

"Finally, I found Jun being attack by a mutated bird while these three girls with animal tails and such were there trying to fight it. When the bird took to the air, I went after it and managed to get it to let go of Jun, but it dropped both of us and wings sprouted from my back. Then this guy runs over and throws me this Power Pendant and it made me transform into this half girl half bat and I was able to fly and fight the bird." I explained by showing off my pendant.

"So, you and these girls can transform? Well, what does this have to do about these strange creatures?" Taichi asked.

"Well, it turns out that the guy, Ryou, and his partner both own the café and it works as their base of operation. They used the statue on the café to release a beam that injected people with the DNA of endangered animals to give them to power to defeat a race of aliens known as the Cyniclons from destroying our planet." I said.

By now, we were all sitting down on the ground as the six other leaders listened to me talk, hanging on to every word.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aliens? We're being invaded by aliens? They're real?" Masaru asked.

"Guess I owe Izzy an apology." Tai grinned nervously.

"So these creatures are the aliens?" Takato asked.

"Nope. The Cyniclons use these infusers to transform animals into mutated creature called predacites and recently they found a way to steal the spirit crystals of humans to transform them into predacites." I explained.

"That explains everything. But how did this Ryou guy figure out how to give you and these girls animal powers?" Tagiru asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess because Ryou and Wes are scientists. They must have been working on this for years." I leaned back on my hands.

"What are we going to do? Should we find a way to help out?" Taiki asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, if Daisuke and the girls were given these powers then it must be because they have the ability to purify the animals and humans who are possessed by these infusers." Tai crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that one predacite was pretty freaky. But I don't like just sitting back and watching them do this by themselves." Masaru said.

"Maybe we can visit." Takato suggested making the rest of us look at her.

"Visit? What do you mean?" Tagiru asked.

"I mean, we can all take turns going down to visit Daisuke so we can keep up with the dangers and even help when needed." Takato smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Taka-chan." Takuya praised making her blush.

"Wait, when you say 'all' you mean just you guys, right? Not the entire Digidestineds group right?" I chuckled nervously as a ball of dread dropped in my stomach.

"Of course we mean that." Masaru grinned showing off his teeth as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Yep, all of us. Every single last one of us." Tai leaned over with a grin.

I whined pitifully at this while the others all laughed at my expense.

These people were going to kill me!

(The next day…)

At school on Monday, I walked into my classroom and slumped in my seat beside Mark, banging my head on the desk.

The black haired boy blinked at me in confusion as he turned his attention to me and his friend from the kendo club walked over to his own desk.

"You feeling all right, Daisuke?" Mark asked me.

"No, I'm not." I whined in despair.

He took his seat and I felt his curious coffee colored eyes on me.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My old friends are gonna be popping in to check up on me." I groaned.

"What's so wrong with that? It's seems like a great idea to me." Mark said with a smile on his tanned face making me look up to meet his eyes.

"I forgive you for your innocence in not knowing my overbearing friends. They could show at any time without calling me first. Some of them I really like, others aren't even my friends, more like friends of friends that I try to get along with even though they drive me up the freaking wall." I moaned banging my head back down on the table.

Mark laughed as he patted my back until the teacher came into the room, but I could also hear the girls behind us talking.

"Wow, look at Daisuke and Masaya." A girl whispered.

"They look so cute together." Another silently squealed. "And they both have Americanised nick names and Japanese names. It's so cool." Another girl giggled.

"Yeah, don't you think they would be a great yaoi couple?" the third asked.

"Oh, I know right! They're both so cute." The second spoke again, gushing.

"Mark with his handsome looks and Davis with his pretty boy looks. They're just so…aw!" the first squealed.

The girls all then squealed and giggled while Mark glanced over at them curiously, but then he shrugged as he turned his attention back to the front.

Oh, those girls are just as bad as some other girls I know when it comes to yaoi couples.

To be continued…


	5. I'll be a monkey's sister

"Well I'll be a Monkey's Sister"

No one had visited me and I was getting worried that they would pop up when I least expected it and i decided to have Demiveemon with me to calm me down.

I was dressed in a pair of jeans, black convers and a red t-shirt, Demiveemon sitting on my head as I walked around the park, looking the place in interest.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" he exclaimed and I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet! We don't want anyone to hear you." I whispered.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Zoey yell.

We looked over to see the red head running away from a Chinese girl with blonde hair, tanned skin and brown eyes dressed in orange clothing.

"Isn't that the cat girl?" Demiveemon asked pointing at her.

"Yeah." I said watching as they ran all around town.

"NO WAY! EARS! TAIL! GIVE ME!" the girl yelled as she chased the Mew Mew's leader.

I followed after them, curiosity and worry being my motives and found the two girls just in time to see them at a bench, Zoey standing over the blonde girl with an angered look.

"You are the strangest little girl I have ever met, I swear! Can't you just chill out and be a normal girl?" she demanded making the girl drop Zoey's handkerchief and I was able to sense the sadness rolling off of the girl in waves.

That normal girl comment hit home for me since I had been bullied and called a freak plenty of times.

"I mean, what kind of girl does the things you do? Well, I've had enough. No more of these games, got it? Now I'm leaving and I don't want you following me or chasing me or doing anything to me." Zoey said as she turned her back on the girl, eager to finally be free of her.

"But, wait-"The girl called picking up the handkerchief.

"Just go home." Zoey said walking off.

I kept quiet as I watched the scene play out, unsure of what to do and Demiveemon's ears drooped down in sadness.

After the redhead was long gone, I followed the little girl dressed in orange as she started to walk off and found her stopping in a deserted part of the park.

She was working on her performance, doing all kinds of tricks on a large circus ball.

My dragon jumped off of my head an di saw the determined look on his face as he ran up to the girl and I gasped, running after him.

The girl tripped and fell down on her rear just as Demiveemon stopped in front of her feet.

"Huh? What kind of kitty are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Vee!" I called coming up to them and picked my partner up.

"I told you not to run off on me like that." I scolded him.

He gave me an innocent grin and let out a 'Mew!' to play off the kitten role before I looked down at the girl with a smile.

"Hey there. I'm Daisuke Motomiya. Why are you in the park all alone?" I asked her.

"I'm just working to make some money." She said.

"Oh, I'm Kiki by the way. Kiki Fong. _(MV-She's Chinese so she's keeping her last name.)_" She grinned.

At least I now had a name to the face.

"Nice to meet you. So about you being in the park…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"I live in a shelter, ya see, so I come here to perform to get some money for me and my brothers and sister." She said with a proud grin.

Oh, that's right.

Mark told me about this girl whose mother died and her father was gone, so she worked really hard in the park just so they can live well enough to survive.

"Wow, you're a really responsible girl. I'm sure that your parents would be very proud of you." I said ruffling her hair and she smiled, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Keep up the good work." I said and turned to leave, but stopped as I reached into my bag and pulled out a couple of twenties from my pocket.

"Here." I said handing them to her.

Kiki gave me a shocked look, her eyes filling with wonderment.

My family may need the money, but she needs it more than I do since she has a lot more to work for.

"Take it easy." I said waving to her as I turned to head back to the café knowing Ryou's gonna be really mad at me for being this late.

"That was really nice of ya, Dais." Demiveemon said.

"She deserves it." I said as I ran off to the café to get to work, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

(The next day…)

In the kitchen I was mixing a bowl of fruit salad while Veemon sat at the kitchen table watching me as I cut up the bananas, oranges, strawberries, blueberries, apples and pomegranate into the bowl.

"So you can only eat fruit? That must be terrible for you." Veemon commented.

"I know. Zoey told me that she mostly craves fish. I miss meat! Why couldn't I have gotten an ordinary bat instead of a fruit bat?" I whined.

"Why don't you force yourself to eat it?" Veemon asked.

"I tried that! I just wound up throwing it up. What I can't believe is how my body can function properly and how I'm still healthy even without any meat in my system. I mean, sure, vegetarians don't eat meat, but they have tofu as a substitute. And that stuff is gross." I stuck my tongue making my dragon laugh.

"What about other food? Can ya still eat vegetables, rice and that stuff?" Veemon came over and jumped up onto my back and clung to my shoulders.

"Yeah, that I can eat. Hmm, I wonder if fish counts as meat? I guess I could try that." I said holding the knife up thoughtfully.

"Please put that down." Veemon requested.

"Sorry." I said placing the knife down.

The fruit salad was done and I went to get two smaller bowls to serve Veemon and myself as my blue dragon jumped off of my back and he went to the table.

I used a large plastic spoon to scoop the fruit into the bowls and then walked over to the table when suddenly my Power Pendant started flashing.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked.

Setting the bowls down, I pulled my pendant out of my pocket to see the pink markings of it flashing and grew worried.

"I think Kish made a comeback." I glared as my fist tightened around my pendant.

"Who?" Veemon tilted his head.

"The Cyniclon. Come on, we need to move." I called as I ran for the door with Veemon on my tail.

Once we were outside, Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon and I jumped onto his back as he flew off to where the signal was coming from and found that it was in the park.

We made it to the park just in time to see Mew Ichigo, Kish the Cyniclon and Kiki were there.

I jumped off of ExVeemon's back while we were far enough away from the group that they wouldn't see my dragon as he reverted back into his Rookie form.

"Vee, get lost." I told him.  
"Got it." he saluted as he then ran off and I ran over to the group.

"Ichigo!" I called.

She looked over to me with a smile.

"Daisuke! Hurry up and transform." She called.

"Right!" I said pulling out my pendant.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!"

Mahogany light covered my body and transformed me, Veemon ducking behind a tree to watch me in wonder as the light faded away to reveal me in my Mew form.

"Sorry, Kish, but we won't let you hurt our friend." Mew Ichigo said as I flew over to stand at her side, protecting Kiki from him.

"We're gonna stop you the mew way." She said.

"Hey, your cat ears are back. And Daisuke, you turned into a girl with wings. How cool." Kiki cheered.

"So nice to see you again my little pretty cat and fox." Kish greeted.

I'm gonna smack that guy so hard his head will do the Exorcist Twist.

"I wish I could say the same." Mew Ichigo glared.

"Now, now. Play nice you Mew, you. All I want is the girl." He said.

"No!" the cat girl yelled.

"Not even in your dreams." I snarled at him.

"But she has something very special that I need my cute foxy and I'll do whatever I have to do to get it." Kish said charging to make a grab for the girl, but Mew Ichigo grab Kiki, jumping away as I took to the air.

"Awesome! This is great." Kiki cheered as Mew Ichigo ran away with the girl in her arms.

"Not if he catches us!" Mew Ichigo yelled as I flew down, landing a kick at Kish in the face making him grunt.

He floated off, rubbing at his face from where my boot hit him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, foxy." He said frowning.

"You deserved it." I said before he lashed out at me with two Sais, swiping me across the face with one of them.

I cried out as I landed on the ground, grunting in pain from landing on my wings.

He laughed as he charged at Mew Ichigo and Kiki again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called throwing an infuser at them.

My bat ears twitched as I heard Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce running to the park to help us.

Mint fired off her Heart Arrow, throwing Kish off as the blast sent a wave of wind, knocking Ichigo off her feet and she landed on the ground, Kiki sitting on her knees smiling excited.

"Cool! Let's do that again, can we please?" Kiki asked cheerily.

"One ride per costumer!" Ichigo yelled in pain as the other two Mews ran over and I listened for where Veemon was, happy that he was well hidden from the action, so I flew up and went over to my friends.

"Are you okay?" Lettuce asked.

"I am now." Ichigo said standing up.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Zoey?" Mint asked.

"I'll tell you what." Kish said making us all turn to him.

"I've been looking for a few good spirits and this one happens to possess a certain energy that's not unlike that of a few other annoying teenagers I know." He said pulling out a spirit and infuser.

We watched in horror as it glowed yellow and he raised his hand into the air.

"GO!" he yelled.

Jumping out of the trees was a lizard woman who was dressed in a red and black Latin styled dress and the sight of the creature made us all flinch in disgust.

"Samba!" she cried over and over again shaking her maracas and dancing around.

"Eh! What the hell is that thing?!" Ichigo asked pointing at it.

"I think it's a lizard." Lettuce said.

"That is an insult to lizards." I said thinking of Veemon, Agumon, Guilmon and Monodramon and how cute they are compared to that Predasite.

"Tell me we don't have to fight it! Oh!" Ichigo whined loudly.

"Oh, quit whining." Mint snapped running off.

"Oh, fine. Bridget, Daisuke, look after the kid." Ichigo said running after the bird girl.

"Got it." I nodded.

"Good luck." Lettuce called.

"Kick some butt." Kiki said.

Mint went to kick the lizard, but the lizard danced out of the way and knocked the girl down.

Ichigo tried to swipe her nails at her, but was pushed back to the ground behind the lizard.

"All right, that's it." she said as her tail glowed, calling out her Strawberry Bell.

Before she could use it, the lizard woman blasted Ichigo with a blast of light, knocking the Bell out of her hands.

Mint was about to use her Heart Arrow again, but she was whipped in the face by the lizard's tail.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried in worry.

"Quit struggling, kid!" Lettuce called making me turn to see Kiki was trying to break away to go help.

"I can help." She insisted.

The lizard woman started blasting the girls with sparks of light, Ichigo running around on her hands and feet like a cat, dodging the attacks.

"Take him out." Kiki said.

"Stay back!" Lettuce said pulling the girl away and the handkerchief she had in her pocket fell out.

She stared at it in wonder as the bird girl and cat girl got thrown down by another blast from the samba lizard and Kiki then ran off, getting away from Lettuce and I.

"Leave my friends alone!" Kiki said standing in front of the two girls just as the lizard blasted the light at them.

My eyes widened in horror and fear as I watched, praying to my Virtue of Miracles that they would be all right.

When the light faded away, a huge boulder was in their place.

"Where'd that boulder come from?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually…I think I did it." Kiki said stunned.

"Kiki, you have ears." Ichigo gasped.

Wait, she has what?

Does that mean…she's one of us?

There always has to be one kid who's younger and more innocent than the rest of us, doesn't there?

Stupid fate.

"Wow! I got my ears. I did it! I did it! I finally got my cat ears, you guys." Kiki cheered as she touched her brown furry ears.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mint deadpanned.

"They kinda look a little bit different." Ichigo said.

"Different how?" Kiki asked.

"They look like monkey ears." I noticed.

There was a pink glow from above the three caused by Mini Mew and he spat out a Power Pendant.

"It's Mini Mew!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He's giving the little beggar a Power Pendant." Mint said.

"Now I'm a Mew Mew!" Kiki said as she caught the pedant and was covered in yellow light.

She then transformed into a monkey girl dressed in yellow clothing and her hair was a shade darker and her eyes matched.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Kish asked with a smirk.

"Some kind of Monkey Mew Mew?" he asked.

"And so what if I am? I'm Mew Pudding!" Kiki grinned as Lettuce and I joined them.

"I'll just do what I do to other Mews." Kish said.

"Crush them!" he said making the samba lizard go after us.

"Lizzie's back again!" Ichigo cried out.

"Then let's start monkeying around. Allow me, fellow Mews." Pudding said as she jumped up at the lizard.

She was taunting it, jumping all around, frustrating the lizard.

I'm gonna love having this girl with us.

Pudding then disappeared from view, confusing the lizard.

"Whoo hoo! Up here." Pudding called making the lizard look up to see the girl spinning up there as a tambourine appeared.

"Golden Tambourine Trench!" she called as she landed and rammed it into the ground, sending the attack at the scared lizard.

"Strawberry Bell! Full Power!" Ichigo cried sending her attack at the lizard.

"We did it!" Pudding smiled at Ichigo.

"Yeah!" the pink haired cat cheered.

"Sweet work, guys." I said as the two girls clasped hands.

"And then there were five." Kish said making us look at him.

"Enjoy it while we can, Mew Mews, because my Predasite army is growing as we speak…and we'll be back." Kish said as he faded away from view.

"And we'll be waiting." Ichigo said.

Mini Mew went after the infuser and gobbled it up.

"Eliminated!" he purred.

"Thanks, Mini Mew. We'll see you back at the café, okay?" Ichigo asked as we all smiled at him as he carried the spirit that was used.

"No problem, no problem." He purred flying off.

(The next day after school…)

We were all at the café, Veemon back in the Digital World to report the fight he had seen to the other digimon.

"I believe this belongs to you, Zoey." Kiki said handing the handkerchief to the redhead.

"Thanks, Kiki the Great. You were awesome fighting that samba monster." Zoey said as she took the cloth back as the blonde girl laugh.

"Wait till you see how well I can wait tables." Kiki said.

All of us then changed into our uniforms, the girls in their maid outfits and me in my gentleman host uniform.

Kiki then modeled her orange, white and yellow maid outfit, grinning really big as she showed it off.

"What'd ya think guys? You love it, don't you? I can tell. You guys are the best." Kiki said as she jumped all over the place.

She somehow got a giant circus ball in here and was walking on it all around the place.

"Am I amazing or what?" Kiki asked as she balanced plates on sticks while she was on the ball.

"Or what." We all said as she tripped and fell off, the plates all shattering.

She just laughed it off and got back up.

"I can breathe fire, too!" she said as she actually did that, Corina and Bridget chasing after her as Zoey and I watched, laughing as we did so.

"Get back here and clean up those plates!" Corina yelled.

Having our little monkey around is gonna make our lives more fun and probably more dangerous, but how's that any different from what my life is normally like?

To be continued…


	6. Spa Blahs

"Spa Blahs!"

**Please enjoy and review.**

It was a normal day at the café with me just flirty with the female customers, trying to get them to get their minds off of Bridget spilling drinks and Kiki doing all sorts of tricks, breaking things.

A regular named Momo, a girl from Bridget's school who had light brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes had just had a glass of water spilled on her by Kiki.

"I am so sorry about that." I said handing her a towel.

"You'll have to excuse Kiki. She's new here and is very young. We're still training her. I hope you can forgive her." I said with a smile.

The little monkey laughed as she jumped up onto my back and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her legs to hang on to her.

"Aniki, what cha doing?" Kiki asked propping her head up on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"I was just talking to this lovely young lady you spilled water on." I said.

"Oh. Oopsie. Sorry about that." She said to Momo.

The brunette was silently cooing over the sight of me and Kiki with her friends.

"It's okay. All is forgiven." Momo said as she set the towel on her lap with a smile.

I laughed and my jaw started to hurt from smiling so much.

The doors to the café were opened and I heard Zoey make her way over to the door to great whoever was there while Kiki jumped off my back and went off to do their own thing.

"Welcome to the glamorous Café Mew Mew. Will it be one for today?" Zoey asked.

"You bet." The male voice said making me freeze and quickly turn.

At the door was a tall brunette with tanned skin and caramel brown eyes dressed in a red t-shirt, black pants and orange shoes.

"Taku-kun!" I cheered rushing over to him.

Takuya laughed as I hugged him, and I heard the yaoi fan girls murmuring about us.

Man, these girls need to get a life desperately.

"Hey Dai-chan." He said as I pulled away.

"So you're the one starting off with the visits? That's a relief. I was scared I was gonna be Yolei or Nene." I sighed.

"You're only scared 'cause they would drag you along to the mall with them. On second thought, you have every right to be scared." Takuya said with a shiver at the mere thought of it making me laugh.

"Daisuke!" Ryou called making me frown as I turned to see the blonde had walked out of the back room.

"Get back to work. You can flirt with your boyfriend later." He said making the girls start gossiping.

Takuya was frowning at the blonde before he smirked and wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into his warm chest and half the girls around blushed at the sight.

"What's the matter, buddy? Jealous?" he teased making me roll my eyes.

Ryou just glared at the Warrior of Flame as I pulled out of the embrace as Wes came out of the kitchen, the four other Mews watching closely to what was happening.

"Anyway, I have a whole day filled with fun for us. First off, the arcade. Then the mall. After that is soccer, skateboarding and the beach." Takuya said making me turn to him.

"Actually, Daisuke still has some work to do." Ryou said as he and Wes walked up to me.

"Aw, man, come on. I just drove up here from Shibuya to spend the day with Dai-chan." Takuya whined.

"Ryou, Daisuke has been working very hard ever since he first started working here." Wes said kindly.

"And he hasn't had a day off for a while. Let's allow him to have the rest of the day off so that he can spend it with his friend." He said.

Did I ever mention how much I love this guy?

The most awesome boss in the world.

Ryou gave his co-worker a look before he sighed.

"Fine. Daisuke, go on." He said.

"Yes!" I cheered throwing my arms up.

"To the arcade, baby!" Takuya cheered as I ran over to Wes and gave him a quick hug before I ran into the changing rooms to change into my black tank top, plaid teal t-shirt that was a button down, jeans and black shoes.

I quickly ran out and grabbed Takuya's hand.

"See ya guys!" I called to the others before the two of us ran out of the café.

We ran until we were half way to the mall before we stopped and just walked side by side.

"So that's the place you work, huh? What do you do there?" Takuya asked as we went into the mall and I led him to where the arcade was.

"Flirt. I'm paid to serve and flirt with the girls there who are big time yaoi fan girls." I said making him laugh.

"Only you would manage to score a job like that." He said.

"Hey, it's better than wearing those maid outfits." I said as he then looked up with a thoughtful look.

I noticed this and grabbed his arm with a frown as I stopped walking.

"Are you imagining me in one of them?" I asked making him laugh nervous with a blush.

"Maybe." He said then started running off again.

"Kanbara, get back here!" I called chasing after him.

The day was spent with both of us just goofing off, having fun all day long.

I asked if he knew who else was going to be showing up and when, but he said he didn't know and that made me depressed.

"So where are ya gonna stay?" I asked as we sat down at the beach watching the sunset.

"I guess I could always stay with you. I'm only gonna be here for a few more days. Think your mom and sister would mind?" Takuya asked me.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll like having you over." I assured as we smiled at each other and looked up at the sky as it was turned pink and purple.

"Let's get going." He said as we started walking back to my house.

"Besides, I'm sticking around until I see you go Mew Mew. I can't wait to see that." He joked making me whack him over the head.

(The next day…)

Kiki had finally gotten her circus tricks all down and was successful in placing the food and drinks down on the tables for the right customer without spilling anything and it really drew in a crowd.

"Wow, thanks to Kiki, our café's the hottest spot in town." Bridget said as Zoey, Corina and I stood with Wes watching the girl work the cash register very fast.

"Yes, but somehow it's not as charming anymore." Wes sighed.

"Those girls are sitting at the table where I usually sit." Corina complained.

"Hey, wouldn't it be positively perfect if we could take a vacation somewhere real far away?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, goodness, yes." I groaned.

Just then, the doors opened and a man walked in.

"Delivery for Bridget Verdant!" the man said making the greenette walk over to the man and took the letter he held out for her.

"I wonder what it is. Thanks." She said to the man as he walked out afterwards.

Bridget tore the envelope open and smiled.

"Hey! I really won." She said gaining our attention.

"You won?" Zoey asked.

"Won what?" Corina asked.

"Won?" Kiki asked.

"What's this about?" I asked as the four of us crowded around her.

"I entered a contest for my Book of the Month Club and the grand prize is an all-expense paid trip for me and my friends to the Pampered Princess Resort and Spa!" Bridget cheered showing off the tickets.

The girls and Wes were all excited about this and I groaned knowing they were going to drag me along with them.

Great, looks like my time with Takuya is cut short.

(The next day…)

"Well girls, we're here now let's all go get pampered." Kiki said as I stood frowning and Bridget was reading over the map.

The girls had convinced me to wear a girl outfit today and I knew that Agunimon was watching over me.

Jun forced me into an orange sundress with a jean jacket and white flats and I had a bag with my bathing suit and wallet in it as well as my D-3, D-terminal and Power Pendant.

"Let's see. It's this way!" Kiki said as she looked at the map and started leading the way laughing.

It was a very nice view.

We were walking along a forest trail that had a small river running alongside us.

"Shouldn't there have been a car waiting for us at the train station?" Corina asked as we walked over a log that was over the small waterfall of sparkling clean water.

"It doesn't say anything about a car." Bridget said.

"So, Bridget, tell me…when are we going to feel like pampered princesses?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Um…does anybody feel like lunch?" Bridget asked stopping.

"I packed a little bit of everything, so I hope you're all hungry." She said as we stopped at what looked like a mini shrine as she took out the food for us to eat.

"All right! I'm starving." Kiki cheered.

"Thanks, Bridget." Zoey smiled.

"Well, if you insist." Corina said.

We all just started eating and I ate the fruit I packed with me since my digestive system could mostly handle only fruit because of the fruit bat DNA.

"Oh, yummy. This sandwich is so good I almost forgot about how we can't find the spa." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I never knew a tuna sandwich could be so tasty. So where is this place anyway?" Corina asked.

"Let's see…" Bridget said as she checked the sheet.

"According to this map, the spa's right about where we're having lunch." She said.

"Huh?!" Zoey, Corina and I asked shocked.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Bridget asked as she stood up and bowed with a sad and guilt filled look.

"Don't be silly. It's super. It's just not what I was expecting that's all." Zoey said holding up a hand.

"It kinda brings back some old memories, good ones so I'm all right." I said as I continued eating.

"I think it's the coolest place ever, Bridget. Not to mention the lunch you packed totally rocked." Kiki said smiling as she stuffed her food in her mouth.

We all laughed and smiled at her when I heard the tree branches rustle and looked up to spot blonde hair and red armour showing through the green leaves above.

"Hey, you!" a male called making us all looked over to see a guy running over to us.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the boy asked as he ran over and he looked a lot like Mark, but it couldn't be him.

Zoey wasn't able to tell the difference as she stood up with a small happy exclamation.

"It's Mark!" the girls exclaimed.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Zoey asked as she jumped up in front of him.

I'm not even gonna bother telling them since they'll figure it out later, so I just watched and popped a blackberry in my mouth.

"Bridget's taking us all to the Pamper Princess Resort and Spa. Imagine seeing you here of all places." Zoey said as she started gushing and bouncing in joy.

Okay, maybe I should say something.

"That's a pretty amazing coincidence, I'd say. So, how about a sandwich? Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?! And what're you doing here anyway?" the boy asked finally having enough of Zoey.

Well, too late to help her out now.

"But, Mark, I just told you…we're looking for the Pampered Princess Spa." Zoey said confused.

"What a second. Why are you calling me 'Mark'? My name is Masazou Aoyamada and there's definitely not a spa anywhere in this forest." He said.

"You're not Mark?!" Zoey asked.

"He's not Mark?!" the other three asked.

"To be honest, Mark's not even Mark. His real name is Masaya." I stated making everyone look at me.

"His name isn't Mark?" Zoey asked stunned.

"Hello, what are you guys talking about? And how dare you eat lunch on the Sacred Temple of Isaoshi." Masazou said making us all look at the temple we were sitting on the steps of.

"Isaoshi?" Zoey asked.

"You heard me. He's the guardian spirit of all these mountains. This land is sacred and has been for hundreds of years. But most people don't care about that. They'd rather turn it into a theme park or a spa. But one day soon, he will show his wrath and they will all be sorry. I'm giving you a fair warning." Masazou said with a final look before he walked off.

"I don't think he knows what we're talking about." Kiki said as we watched him.

"The spa's gotta be here." Bridget insisted.

"He sure sounded convincing." Zoey said.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." I said standing up and we all gathered up our stuff, ready to continue on with our walk.

(A short while later…)

"Okay, the cottages should be just around the corner." Bridget said as we looked around for the place, but all we saw so far.

"I hope so. These woods are getting more and more creepy." Zoey said as she clutched onto my arm, her nails digging into my arm from her fear of the thick woods.

"What if that sushi woo woo person's waiting?" Corina asked as she whipped the sweat off of her face with a handkerchief.

"Resort ahoy!" Kiki announced from the branch of the tree she was standing in.

"I can see the hot springs from here." She said.

"All right!" we cheered.

Admittedly, I was looking forward to a nice good soak to relax my tense and sore muscles from all this walking.

When we got there, we saw that it was a large hot spring that had two monkeys relaxing in the warm water.

"Are those chimpanzees in there?" Corina, Bridget, Zoey and I asked.

"When they said 'natural hot springs' they weren't monkeying around." The redhead joked.

"But we were supposed to be pampered like real princesses! Ahhhh!" the porpoise girl whined.

"Cannon ball!" Kiki cheered jumping into the water.

She had quickly changed into her swimsuit and was swimming around in the water and then leaned up against the side of the smooth rocks.

"Whee! This feels so good I could stay here forever. My stress is melting away." She said and then got into a splash war with the monkeys.

"Hey you guys, these chimps really like me for some reason." She said as the girls deadpanned and I laughed.

"All right! Come on! Last one in's a rotten egg!" Zoey cheered throwing off her clothes and was in her bikini fast.

"Okay, Zoey, you've got a deal." Bridget said in her one piece.

"Well, it's no country club, but what the hell." Corina said getting in her one piece.

"Let's do this!" I cheered in my bikini and we all got into the soothing water.

"Wow, this feels heavenly. I'm glad we came." Zoey sighed.

"I agree. And these chimps don't give a bad shoulder massage either." Corina said as the chimps massaged her shoulders.

"That was pretty strange before, don't you think? I mean, that boy seemed incredibly angry about something." Bridget said.

"He did, but something tells me down deep he's probably okay." Zoey said.

"Just who did nature boy think he was screaming at us like that? If you ask me, he's just a common bore." Corina pouted.

"Ahh. That's dreamy." She sighed and the chimps smiled as they continued their work.

"I can't help it. I still think he was kinda cute. Behind the jerky exterior." Zoey giggled.

"Yeah, because he looked like Masaya." I teased as I lay back against the rocks as the water soothed me.

"I still can't believe that's his real name! Everyone always calls him Mark." Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah and up until a few years ago, everyone always called me Davis. It's just a nickname that stuck I guess." I sighed as I leaned back.

Just then, the earth rumbled and the chimps ran off in fear.

Great, so much for relaxing.

"I don't like the sound of that." The blue haired girl said.

"I hope we haven't made Isaoshi angry." Bridget said in worry.

"He's not real." Zoey said as the quake got worse.

Why are we just sitting here when we could be looking for cover?

"If he's not real, then what's that?" Kiki yelled making us all turn to see what she was pointing at.

"OH NO! ISAOSHI'S COMING TO GET US!" the girls yelled, but if they actually looked closer, they could tell it was a bulldozer.

I quickly jumped out and threw on my clothes while they just sat there until the machine got closer.

"We're sorry, oh great monster." Bridget said as she and the girls bowed, offering her bag while I held back a laugh.

"Please don't eat us. Take the left over ham and cheese on rice!" the green haired girl cried.

"These woods have been cleared for excavation. You girls better put some clothes on." The man driving said making the three older ones blush harshly as Kiki just smiled and I snickered at them.

We all stood back and watched as they just went on destroying the beautiful place and I have to say it sucked.

This place was so nice and they were tearing it down to make the spa.

"Achoo! I think I'm getting a sniffle." Kiki said as she rubbed her nose and one of the workers walked over to us.

"Sorry to ruin your fun ladies. We've zoned off this area to break ground for a new resort." He said.

"Did you say 'new' resort?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, that's right. This whole area around the hot spring here is going to be a luxury spa." He said.

"Is 'going' to be a luxury spa?" we asked as Bridget pulled out her papers.

"I guess I should have read the fine print. It says the new resort doesn't open up until next year." Bridget said making the three girls beside us yell in shock as I rolled my eyes.

Figures.

"Don't worry about it, Bridget. At least we got to have a picnic and go for a swim, right?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"You can't!" someone yelled making us all turn to see Masazou was back.

"I won't let you! He won't let you!" he cried standing in front of one of the bulldozers.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bridget asked.

"Masazou's at it again." Zoey said.

"He sure does have a hot temper, doesn't he?" Corina asked.

"I've met worse guys." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever, kid. Now get outta the way before ya get hurt." The driver yelled.

"I'm not moving until you turn that thing around and go home. If you don't, you will have to move me first." Masazou declared.

"Come on, kid. Let's go. Move it or lose it, huh?" the driver said getting annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere, so do your best." Masazou said stubbornly.

"These trees were here long before you came and they'll be here after you leave. So just turn that thing around and go back to where you came from." Masazou said.

"All right kid, I'm gonna give ya just one more chance. Now you gonna move or aren't cha?" the driver asked as he started up the machine again.

Masazou backed up to where the pit was.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" the driver cried out.

Masazou tripped and fell down onto his back in the pit, making us all look on in worry that he had hurt himself.

"Masazou!" Zoey cried as we all started running over.

"He okay?" one of the workers asked as they jumped in after him, us girls kneeling down and watching as they helped him.

"Yeah, he's gonna be all right." One of the men said as they sat him up.

"Ya see what happens when ya cause trouble. You're lucky you didn't break your neck. Let this be a lesson to you, son." One of the workers said.

"Hey, Masazou. Are you okay?" Zoey called down to him making the boy look up at us confused.

(Later…)

All of us were relaxing by a lake to finish off our food with Masazou joining us.

"Why do you do it, Masazou? Protecting the mountain's a noble thing, but you could get hurt." Zoey said.

"A long time ago…when I was a kid, there were otters living in the river." Masazou said looking at the water closely.

"There were?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, they were everywhere. Every day in the summer, I would come and watch them play. My favorite was a little guy I named Otto. He'd come right up and kiss me and then run in circles around me." He said with a gentle smile as he remembered those days and I couldn't help but share the smile as well.

"I'd laugh. I stopped coming here when I was 10, kind of out grew it I guess. But I'd never forgotten those days when I was a kid. It was my special spot, a place where only I knew about." He said as his face scrunched up in a frown as he stood.

"But now all of this will be gone forever. All these trees will be whipped away with my childhood, but I won't let them do it. Not in a million years." He swore and then looked down at Zoey and I as we stared up at him.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Just a big mouth kid with nothing better to do." He said looking away.

"Actually, I was more on the lines of thinking of you as very brave." I said making everyone look at me.

"I know what it's like to have a goal set to help save something that was very important to others, but as I kept helping save it, it became just as dear to me too. I never gave up, even when it seemed hopeless. I kept fighting no matter what and believed that a miracle could happen from all of my hard work and it did. That's why I think you shouldn't give up at all." I said with an encouraging smile as I stood up.

"Daisuke…" Zoey said softly.

Masazou looked deeply into my eyes, seeing that I was being sincere as his cheeks heated up in a small blush and a smile broke out on his face.

"Thanks, Daisuke." He said.

"Actually, Daisuke's right. You can still get all of the people who live on the mountain to sign a petition and send it to the builders of the spa." Zoey said standing up too.

"You think? I guess it's worth a try, but do you really think it'll work?" he asked.

"Hey, there's a motto my friends and I live by; 'Never give up.' You just have to believe in yourself and keep going forward." I advised.

"Okay then. I'm gonna do it." he said.

"That's the spirit." Zoey smiled.

"Well, I guess that's that. Sorry, but you look a bit like somebody I know. I've been out in the sun too long." She laughed covering her face as I gave her a knowing smirk and Masazou laughed.

"I get it. You thought you were talking to your boyfriend." He said making her go into her freak out mode where she laughed like crazy and wouldn't shut up.

"That's a good one. You're a real card, Mark. I mean Masazou." She laughed slapping his shoulders.

"I'd like to share with you girls the shrine of Isaoshi." Masazou said gesturing to the small green wooden shrine that was quite old with a stone figure of who was possibly Isaoshi.

"I know he doesn't look like much, but to my people, he's what keeps the mountain in balance. We believe that Isaoshi was the first spirit to bring life to this mountain and because of that, we created this shrine to show our thanks and to ask for help when we need it." Masazou explained.

"Cool. Well, we should go." Zoey said.

"I'm sure everything will work out great." Corina said as she and the others joined us.

"Thanks for sharing your mountain with us, Masazou." Bridget said.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll come back again and hang out with the chimps." Kiki said.

"It was great meeting all of you. Hope I see you again." Marco said waving us off.

"Bye!"

"It's been real!"

"Good luck!"

We then walked off on the trail, intent on going back home and hoped our new friend would be successful in his mission.

When we got to the village, the people were all freaking out, saying that the spirit of Isaoshi had been awakened and bad things were going to happen.

"I think they're over reacting a little bit. Isaoshi didn't look very upset when we just saw him." Bridget said.

"Oh, what do we do, Aniki? I'm so scared!" Kiki cried jumping up and latching onto me.

"You don't really believe that cuckoo mushu thing is real, do you? Unless it's a…" Corina asked.

"Unless it's a Predasite!" Zoey cried making all of us tense up.

Quickly, we all ran off to where the sound of roaring was coming from and found a lizard looking creature was beating around the poor chimps.

"I see you've met my latest creation." an annoying voice said making us look up the mountain wall to see Kish.

"Kish!" we said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we beat you? Or do you enjoy getting your butt kicked?" Zoey frowned at him.

Yeah, the bad guy code is to get mad and keep coming back for the kill.

Sucks, but, hey, c'est la vie.

"The last time was just practise. This time I've really out done myself, Kitty Cat. By the way, I met Foxy's new boyfriend." Kish said pointing and we turned to see Masazou was lying there on a boulder in the middle of the rushing river, his skin looking sickly.

"Maszou!" I called.

"He stole his spirit!" Zoey growled as we all glared, snarling or growling as those of us with fangs bared them.

"Let's get rid of this thing." Zoey said as the Predacite roared at us.

"Power Pendant: Mew-timorfisis!" we yelled as the power flowed through us, rainbow lights covering us as we transformed.

"_Mew Mew Style_

_Mew Mew Grace_

_Mew Mew Power in your face!" _Ichigo rapped.

"Please stop doing that." I requested as I heard Agunimon laughing.

"All right Mew Mews, let's show that pointy eared Cynniclon freak the real meaning if trouble." Ichigo said as we all jumped at the monster.

"Time for a Heart Arrow!" Mint said as she fired her arrow at the monster.

The beast jumped out of the way as I flew in and swung my Wing Blade at him but he jumped away narrowly avoiding my attack.

Lettuce then used her Combat Castanets to knock the monster into the lake while Pudding used her Tambourine Trench just as the monster jumped out of the lake and hid behind two tall boulders.

"This is no ordinary Predacite." Ichigo said.

"Has there ever been one of those?" Mint asked as Pudding sneezed.

"Ichigo, I think it might be time for a Strawberry Bell." Lettuce suggested as the monster stood up on his hind legs.

It then charged at us and slashed its claws, hitting us back as we cried out and then twirled around, his tail hitting us next.

Ichigo then summoned her Strawberry Bell to use, but the Predacite then farted which released a disgusting gas that filled the area.

"Oh, come on! That's vulgar!" I yelled covering my nose.

"Those Cyniclons must be getting desperate." Ichigo coughed along with Mint and Lettuce while I flew into the sky where the air was clear.

Looking down at the girls, I watched as they stumbled and fell to the ground coughing, unable to breath from the toxic fumes.

The monster then laughed as it stood on its hind legs and I flew in, kicking him in the jaw and he stumbled back into the mountain making the gas fade away.

"Girls, get over it and help me out here!" I called.

"Coming, aniki!" Pudding called as she ran over and kicked away the Predacite as he was about to slice me with his claws.

Pudding and I both floated down to the ground as the gas was finally gone and the other three girls were smiling.

"That's my girl." I smiled as I hugged the blonde monkey making her laugh.

"But how could you?" Ichigo asked as Pudding then sneezed.

"What's going on here? I thought Mew Mews were all for one and one for all." Pudding smiled.

"But how could you go near that thing?" Mint asked as they sat up on their knees.

"Hey, wait a minute. Pudding has a cold, right? That's why it's not affecting her." Lettuce theorized.

The Predacite then snuck up on us, but then a pillar of flames shot out of the forest to hit the monster making him cry out in pain.

"Where did that come from?" Mint asked.

"Agunimon." I muttered.

"Time for some monkey business." Pudding laughed as she used her Tambourine Trench and trapped the monster in what appeared to be Jell-O.

"Go, Pudding!" Lettuce cheered.

"Nice." I laughed.

"Okay, Ichigo, try it again." Mint said.

"Yeah." Ichigo stood and used her Strawberry Bell on the monster that turned into an Infuser and the spirit floated down.

"Eliminated." Mini Mew purred as he swallowed the Infiser.

Running over, I held my hands out as the spirit floated into my hands.

Kish had disappeared and the rest of us transformed back to normal as I ran over to Masazou and kneeled beside him as the spirit floated back inside of his body and color returned to his skin.

"Hey, buddy. Time to wake up." I called softly.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and I stood up, backing away from him.

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked sitting up and looked around curiously before he spotted the otter.

"It can't be." He gasped standing up as the otter crawled closer to him.

"Otto, is that really you?" he smiled walking closer to the animal s we hid behind the bushes.

"I can't believe it!" he said kneeling down in front of the otter as he sniffed at his face and gave him little kisses.

"Don't worry, little guy. It's going to be okay now. That's a promise, you hear?" he said with tears falling down his cheeks in happiness.

"That's so beautiful I could cry." Kiki said as everyone had tears in their eyes.

(Sunset…)

"You were right, Zoey, Daisuke." Masazou said after we met up with him in his village.

"The petition worked. The workers agreed to change their plans. They're going to preserve the shrine." He smiled.

"I just knew they would." Bridget said.

"We'll come back when it's done." Corina promised.

"I'm glad everything worked out, Masazou." Zoey said.

"Yeah, it was great meeting all of you. And, you know, for some reason…I think you all helped me more than I would understand." He said.

"You might be on to something there, Masazou, but if you ever want the full story…just ask these guys." Kiki said as we all looked down to the chimps she was holding hands with.

When we got home, Takuya was in my room with a camera in his hands along with his bags all backed.

"What's with the camera?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He drawled with a smirk.

"You were taking pictures of me while I was dressed as a girl, weren't you?" I demanded.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. By the way, I loved your bikini." Takuya smirked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled tackling the Warrior of Flame to the ground as he laughed.

To be continued…


	7. Batman vs Batgirl

"Batman vs Batgirl"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Another day, another dollar!" Kiki giggled as it was closing time.

We girls were in the girl's room changing back into our regular clothing.

Wes and Ryou really fixed the place up nice in here, even the lockers were nice and well made with a vanity in the room and these loveseats along with benches.

"That's about what I made in tips." Corina said.

"Maybe if you waited on some tables, you'd make more money." Bridget said as she hung up her maid uniform.

"Hey, I was on break." Corina said as she checked her hair.

"I'm out of here!" Kiki giggled as she took off her uniform.

"These people think they can just come in here and order us around and we're supposed to…" Corina went on complaining as I sat down by the miserable looking Zoey and Mini Mew.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" the cat sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What things, Zoey? What's the matter?'" Bridget asked.

"Well, it's just that, Mark invited me to go to a benefit for the team tomorrow." Zoey said.

"So what's wrong? Don't you like him anymore?" the fish girl asked.

"I like him. I just don't have anything to wear." The cat said as I sighed.

"Oh, man. I don't get why some girls have to make such a big deal out of clothing and make-up and stuff." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You have been dressing as a boy for most of your life. It's understandable how this would seem trivial to you." Corina said as she stared at her reflection still fixing her hair.

"True dat." I said leaning back on the blue couch thing.

"Anyway, I already spent my allowance and my dad won't help. He keeps telling me I have to be more responsible." Zoey said.

"Hey, maybe Corina will lend you one of her dresses for the night." Kiki suggested making Zoey and Mini Mew perk up.

"Yeah!" the Mew Leader said getting all starry eyed as the blue bird turned to her.

"I don't think I have anything appropriate-Ow!" she yelped as Zoey went all kitty faced and started clawing at Corina's back much like a cat.

"You'll help me, won't you, Corina? You're the best friend I've ever had!" she said hugging the girl around the waist as Zoey was on her knees with the kitty smile on.

"Yeah, whatever." Corina sighed.

I yawned as I stood up, stretching out my arms and ruffled my hair a bit.

"See ya tomorrow, guys." I called walking out of the room with my school bag slung over my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Daisuke!" Bridget called.

"See ya tomorrow, Aniki!" Kiki called.

I laughed as I waved to them before I started off my walk into the cool night, breathing in the fresh air.

As I walked home, I spotted two figures hiding in the darkness and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It's hard for me to not be when I know there's an evil alien out there ready to attack and kill me whenever he could.

"Who're you?" I demanded.

"Easy there. Don't throw a fit." A familiar voice said as they walked out.

They were identical twins, the one who spoke having long navy hair with sapphire eyes dressed in white and blue sneakers, jeans and a white t-shirt as the other had shorter navy hair dressed in a maroon t-shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

My lips curled up into a smile as I walked over to the Ying Yang twins, thrilled to see them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're next on the list for visiting you." Said Koji Minamoto, the Warrior of Light who was the younger of the twins with the long hair.

"We were about to head over to your house when we spotted you. Takuya told us about what happened with those mutated creatures and alien. I'm happy to see you weren't hurt." Said Koichi Kimura, the Warrior of Darkness and older twin.

He reminded me a lot of Ken with how sweet he was and also because they were both turned evil by some big baddie who was using them to destroy the world.

"Hey, you know me. Too stubborn to die." I said smiling as I started walking with the twins flanking me.

"Would be nice if you guys had called before dropping in on me." I said.

"We didn't feel like it." Koji stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, we have two cousins who live here and we're staying with them." Koichi said.

"Really? Who?" I asked interested.

"They're names are Sergio and Corina Aizawa." Koji said making me trip over my feet in surprise.

I groaned in pain as I hit the ground, the twins looking down at me curiously.

"You all right?" Koichi asked holding his hand out for me to take.

"Did you just say Corina Aizawa?" I asked accepting the hand and let him pull me up.

"Yeah, why?" Koji asked.

"Because Corina is one of the Mew Mews. She's infused with bird DNA and acts a lot like a princess." I said.

"Sounds like her." The twins deadpanned.

"Man, can't believe she's a Mew Mew. Didn't see that coming." Koji shook his head.

"Who's Sergio?" I asked remembering what they had said before.

"Sergio is Corina's older brother. He works really hard in school and hardly has time for his sister. When they were younger, Sergio used to watch Corina practise her ballet and go to her recitals. Now though…he doesn't have the time." Koichi said looking down sadly as we started walking again.

My face was scrunched up in sympathy for Corina.

None of us ever knew anything about her and now I was being told by her cousins that she had a rough relationship with her brother.

Man, it must be hard to have a sibling that can't make any time for you and is mostly focused on their studies.

The twins were both quiet before I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me and looked up to see Lowemon and Lobomon were behind me, the lion armoured Warrior holding me in his arms.

"Why don't you come over and have dinner with us? I'm sure Corina will be fine with it." Lowemon said as he jumped off into the night, the wolf armoured digimon in hot pursuit.

My arms were wrapped around the Warriors of Darkness as he took off to a very big, beautiful mansion that happened to be the Aizawa home and I was finally set down.

The brothers were covered in data as they turned back to normal and they led me up the steps and we walked into the house in time to see Corina walking down the grand staircase with Zoey, Bridget and Kiki.

"Ah, Koji, Koichi. Just in time. Who is your friend?" an old woman wearing a kimono and wore small circular glasses asked.

"Daisuke?" the girls asked.

"Aniki!" Kiki squealed jumping into my arms.

"Aniki?" Koji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Long story." I said holding the blonde bundle of energy.

"Our friend is staying for dinner. I hope this won't be a problem." Koichi said with a sweet smile.

"Of course not. The more the merrier. Now, come along ladies and gentlemen." The woman said leading us into the dining room to eat.

"I hope you'll find the menu to your satisfaction, children." The woman said as some pretty young maids set the food down in front of us to eat.

"It looks so exquisite." Bridget complimented.

Zoey was staring at all of the spoons, forks and knives with a confused look along with the bowel of lemon water.

I can sympathize since I was really confused when Touma invited me and a few others over to his estate to eat.

Masaru told me his sister Chika almost drank the lemon water, which is for dipping your fingers in and she started crying about it and wished that a bunch of bad things would happen to him after he acted so insensitively to her about her embarrassment.

Sadly, a pranking ghost digimon was around listening to her every word and set the bad things Chika wished for into motion.

Some of them were funny like Masaru tripping and falling on chop sticks or a banana peel, but there was this one bad thing were a boat almost crashed into a harbor.

"Yummy, but what is it?" Kiki asked.

"Roast pork with bolaised sauce, lightly grilled artichoke and cook's special crème of asparagus soup. And for dessert, we have a delicious flambéed strawberry short cake with fresh strawberries of course." Granny said as I stayed away from the meat.

Stupid fruit bat DNA messing with my digestive system.

When this war is done and the DNA is gone, I'm going to sit down and eat a nice big juicy steak.

Koji noticed that I wasn't eating the meat and that the smell of it sickened me and took the meat from me, which I was fine with.

"What about your mom and dad, Corina? Aren't they going to eat too? I don't think I've ever met your parents." Zoey asked as Granny poured her some water in a wine glass made of crystal.

"I'm afraid Corina's father has a dinner with some clients overseas and her mother has a charity function this evening. They won't be home till late." Granny said as I continued with eating.

"Do you think we could possibly talk about something besides my family?" Corina asked with an angry tick mark.

Wow, she is related to Koji, she has his temper.

Wonder how I never noticed this before.

"Oh, very well then, my dear. I trust that you have invited your lovely friends to attend the ballet recital tomorrow afternoon." Granny said with a smile as Bridget perked up.

"You have a ballet recital tomorrow, Corina? Why didn't you tell us?" the mermaid asked.

"I'm sure Corina would love it if you come. After all, she's been working so hard and this recital is very important to her." Granny said.

Is it just me, or is the temperature dropping and the tension is rising?

I looked over to the blue bird knowing it was coming from her since the Warrior of Light was calm at the moment.

"Of course we'll come!" Bridget exclaimed.

"I rather you didn't bother. It's not a big deal anyway." Corina said.

"Now you're just being modest. You've always been really shy about asking people to attend your performances, haven't you, dear? I certainly don't understand why. You're a very talented young lady. I'm sure your mother and father would be very-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Corina yelled finally.

"Don't you dare invite mother and father." She said slamming her napkin down as she stood up from her seat.

"But why, dear?" Granny asked shocked.

"They never went to any of the others, why should they start now? I don't want anyone to come and that's final." Corina said walking out of the room and slammed the door behind her on the word 'final'.

There was a tension in the room for a few seconds after that.

Man, honestly, if I were in Corina's shoes I would have snapped like that long before.

"You'll have to excuse Miss Corina's behaviour. Sometimes she gets prickly when she's under stress." Granny apologized.

"What's the story with her brother?" Zoey asked making me and the Ying Yang twins look over in surprise.

Had they met Sergio already?

"When they were children, she and her brother were very close. But as they grew older they grew apart. Sergio was sent to all the best schools while Corina, as bright as she was, always seemed to be left behind. Constantly hidden in her brother's shadow." Granny said gravely making Koichi and I look down with heavy spirits.

We both understood what it felt like to have a sibling that cast a large shadow, even if Koichi was the older one.

Jun was the model student with her amazing grades while I was always the problem child of the family.

I mean, I was dressing as a boy just because of bullying and my grades were just pathetic.

Soccer was my only chance to shine, except for being the leader of the Digidestinds, but when TK seemed to be taking over a few times, it made me hate him because I thought he was saying I was a terrible leader and someone else would be better for the role.

Koichi lived a hard life always tending to his mother who worked long and hard hours, not knowing he had a twin brother or that his father was alive since Miss Kimura and Mister Minamoto divorced when the twins were babies.

It was those negative feelings that Koichi felt that made him fall prey to evil and be used to destroy the world in the first place.

The girls and I all went home after we said our goodbyes to the twins and I fell asleep that night with thoughts of Corina and her brother stuck in my mind.

The next day I was just walking around dressed in a girl outfit that my sister forced me into.

Jun said that while cute guys were going to be around me, I should at least dress like a cute girl.

With the combined forces of her and Mom, I was walking outside dressed in a jean skirt that was a few inches above my knees, a pink tank top with a V-neck and light blue convers.

Jun even gave me one of her purses to borrow that had my phone, D-terminal, D-3 and Power Pendant in it along with my wallet and house keys.

Koichi and Koji were waiting for me at the Café so they could meet the girls and my bosses since it was my day off.

I spotted the twins there at the doors, Koji wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket, jeans and sneakers while Koichi was dressed in a purple button down shirt with jeans and sneakers.

They both turned to see me and their eyes widened when they saw me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Koji asked.

"Don't ask." I groaned pitifully.

"I think you look really cute." Koichi said.

"Please don't make me kill you." I said as I felt annoyed as my cheeks burned from the compliment.

"Let's just go in and meet your friends. I wanna see who this up tight blonde Takuya mentioned is." Koji said as we all walked into the Café.

Zoey was quickly at the door, her smile on.

"Welcome to the glamorous Café Mew Mew. How many will be seated?" she asked.

"Yikes. You lucked out in being a host if those are the girl uniforms." Koji commented.

The Mew Leader blinked as I stepped up between the twins.

"Daisuke, why are you here? This is your day off. Why would you spend it here?" she asked.

"We wanted to try the food here since Daisuke said it all tasted so good." Koichi smiled.

"Ah, what's this?" Wes' voice spoke up.

We all looked to see Wes and Ryou making an appearance, walking over to us.

"Daisuke, it's wonderful to see that you brought your friends over to meet us." Wes said smiling.

"Koichi and Koji, meet Wesley and Ryou. They designed the entire Café along with the uniforms." I said.

"They…did?" the Warrior of Light asked as his eyebrow twitched.

Yeah, I was pretty shocked when I heard about it too.

"It looks amazing." Koichi smiled and some of my fan girls were talking again.

"Wow, those twins are so handsome."

"Look at that girl."

"I know. She looks so much like Davis."

"Do you think they're related?"

"Maybe they're long lost twins and his sister has come to find him. How sweet!"

Koji and I both sighed as we overheard the girls and Koichi just chuckled.

"Daisuke, if you're going to be coming over here, then you'll have to work. It's as simple as that." Ryou said with an air of indifference.

"Oh, come on. Be nice, Shirogane." I whined fluttering my eyes at him.

He grunted as he looked off to the side, his cheeks having a cute rosy tint making me blink in surprise.

What's up with that?

"Just don't waste our time here. Zoey, don't you have some tables to wait on?" Ryou asked as he turned and walked up the stairs to where his room was.

"He's a fun guy." Koji commented dryly.

"No kidding." Cat girl growled out with a clenched fist.

"You'll get used to him. I hope you boys enjoy the foods I'll prepare for you." Wes smiled.

"I'm sure we will." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"Come on. You guys can sit at Corina's tea time table." Zoey said leading us over to the table.

The twins and I ordered what we wanted and then spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what has been going on so far.

Sadly, they didn't know who was next in coming over for my visits and that made me whine as I banged my head on the table.

Why me?

The next day at work Corina was gone because she was working on her last dress rehearsal.

Koichi and Koji decided to come in and help the girls and I out in their cousin's place and they were awesome.

The girls that came into the café were both blown over by Koji's lone wolf persona and Koichi's sweet personality.

It gave Zoey and Bridget some time off too, and Ryou was fine with having two boys working here for free.

After the costumers were all gone Zoey was off talking to Bridget and Kiki about something while the twins and I cleaned up.

"I can't believe you have to go through this every day." Koji said as he wiped down a table.

"Yeah, but at least the pay is good." I said as I helped Koichi gather up the remaining cups and bowels off of the tables.

"Do you like the job then?" Koichi asked.

"It was weird at first having those girls fawn all over me like they would you two, and the girls at my school are making a yaoi pairing off of me and a guy named Mark, but over all I got used to it. It's kind of fun, too." I said.

Koji scoffed with a small grin on his lips before he moved on to the next table after he set the chairs up on top.

Zoey then gave a loud cry of distress making us look over at her.

"What happened?" Koichi asked.

"Ah, you get used to it." I said waving it off.

"Hey, kid, why's Momomiya freaking out?" the Warrior of Light asked.

Kiki looked over with a smile and giggle.

"She has to cancel her date with Mark." She announced.

"Man, why do girls have to make such a big deal out this stuff?" Koji asked.

"I know, right." I said.

"Wow, thanks for the support, guys." Zoey said sarcasm clear with a frown on her face as Koichi chuckled.

After the day was done, I went home to eat and when I went to bed, I picked up my phone, checking it to see if hopefully one of the other Digidestinds had called first to say that they were coming, but sadly it was just Zoey that I had a missed call from.

Sighing as I lay back in my bed, I called her back to see what she wanted.

"Daisuke, is that you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, what'd you call for?" I asked.

"Well, the girls and I are going to try and convince Sergio to go to Corina's ballet recital tomorrow." She said.

"Did you eat some bad tuna? Sergio has a big test tomorrow that he can't miss." I reminded.

"Yeah, but this is his sister's big moment to shine. If he cares about her, then he'll go to watch her live out her dreams. He has to go. Will you come too?" she asked.

"The Ying Yang twins are dragging me there, so I have no choice." I said.

"Great! We'll meet you there then. Everything will go great, just you wait." Zoey said as she then hung up.

For a few seconds I listened to the dial tone before I turned off my cellphone and sighed sadly and in exasperation.

"Zo, you should really learn to not say things like that because anything can go wrong in the blink of an eye." I sighed.

The next day I was running late getting to the ballet with the twins because Jun had forced me into another girl outfit.

"Your sister really loves torturing you doesn't she?" Koji asked as we ran.

"No kidding." I said as we made a run for the place the ballet was being held.

My ears twitched at the sound of something flying at a quick pace, then I jumped out of the way as Kish was where I used to be.

Koichi and Koji were staring in shock, then anger at the alien who had appeared.

"Oh, looks like foxy's got two more boy toys to play with." Kish chuckled in a very girly way as he twirled one of his sais.

"Who is that?" Koichi asked.

"Kish, what're you doing here?" I snarled at him.

"I was just on my way to play with my little kitty cat, but I can't leave my foxy empty handed. So, say hello to my new pet!" Kish said as he laughed loudly.

Suddenly, the three of us were jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit by this man that had bat wings that were attached to his arms, was dresses in black pants, had long purple hair and glowing yellow eyes with bat ears.

He looked like one of those bats you would find in a cave, not a fruit bat like I am.

"Talk about ugly." Koji grimaced.

"Now, I'll leave you to have some fun while I go crash the ballet." Kish laughed as he disappeared.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I pulled out my Power Pendant.

"I'm gonna mutilate that creep when I get my hands on him." I growled.

"Power Pendant: Mewtimorfisis!" I called.

Mahogany and red lights shined down on me as I started doing flips and jumps as I transformed, the twins watching me as I did so.

"All right you creep, time to take you down!" I said pointing a gloved hand at the Predasite.

"What the hell? That's the outfit you have to wear?" Koji asked making me fume as an angry blush burned on my cheeks.

"SHUT UP! I'm not too happy about this either, ya know!" I yelled at him.

"Don't turn your back!" Koichi called.

The bat creature then swiped down his claws on my back, making me cry out in shock and pain.

"DAISUKE!" Koichi cried out as I turned to glare at the bat creature as he was in the air.

"All right, you wanna play that way? Fine by me." I said as I took to the air and landed a hard kick to his face, sending him back.

Sadly, he spread his wings and stopped the landing, but I didn't wait for him to make the next move as I swooped in grabbed his leg and swung him into a telephone pole that was close by.

"There's our girl." Koji grinned.

"Should we help her?" Koichi asked worried.

Batty got back up and screeched as he charged at me, making my ears twitch in annoyance, but then I just landed another kick in his gut.

"I think she handle this one on her own." Koji said.

Batty wasn't giving up as he let out a wail that was at a frequency that was painful to my ears and everyone else as I dropped to the ground holding my sensitive ears to protect them from the horrible sound.

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to get back up, but the sound was making it hard to concentrate.

The creature was walking closer to me as I was in pain and he kicked me down on my back, making me yelp as when my hands left my ears and the sound came in loud and clear.

My ears felt like they would begin to bleed or my eardrums would burst from the noise.

Before my hands could move up to block my ears, Batty stepped on my wrists keeping me from doing so.

My eyes screwed shut as my head pounded like it was being beaten in by a crowbar as the creature leaned down closer to my face, screeching right in my poor abused ears.

I was praying for a miracle to happen to get it to stop, but I knew that I would just have to do this myself.

Gathering my strength up, I moved my legs and kicked upwards, nailing him in a place men do not like to be kicked.

The screeching was stopped and I was off the ground, calling out my Wing Blade in a second and then cut off one of Batty's wings as he was down on the ground moaning in pain.

He yelled at it, but I just jumped up into the air seeing the two Warriors were sitting on the ground watching me as they tried to recover from the attack.

"Get him, Daisuke!" Koji yelled with a fist raised.

"Wing Blade!" I yelled as I sent out my finishing blow, Batty being destroyed from the mahogany lights and he soon transformed back into an Infuser while a crystal that I knew was a spirit floated off somewhere to its owner.

"What do we do about this thing?" Koichi asked pointing at the Infuser as I flew down towards them.

Then, a burgundy and black blur shot by us, gobbling up the Infuser.

When we took a closer look, it was revealed to be a little fox that was burgundy with white tipped ears and tail with black paws and had a leather collar with a bell.

"What is that thing?" Koji asked.

The fox yipped cutely with a smile as it jumped up into my arms, making me gasp at it.

"That would be a new robot that we designed for catching the Infusers." Ryou spoke up.

We turned to see him and Wes were standing behind us with their limo, Ryou not looking too pleased.

"Really? What's the little guy called?" I asked.

"His name is whatever you choose." Wes said smiling as he came over.

I blinked in surprise at this, then looked down at the little burgundy fox as he stared up at me with those pretty amber eyes of his.

"I'll call you…Kit. How do you like that?" I asked making him yip happily as his tail wagged.

"Right, now let's discus your friends here seeing the entire fight, shall we?" Ryou asked.

"We won't tell anyone about this. We promise." Koichi held his hand up.

"Besides, I think we have some things we might need to explain to them too." Koji looked at me.

(Afterwards…)

"…And that is pretty much it." I finished.

After we watched Corina's ballet and they told us about the swan Predacite they had to fight, I explained about the Digital World, digimon and Digidestineds.

Right now, I was watching as everyone stared at me in shock as Kit was curled up on my lap resting.

"Are you serious?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, very." I nodded as Koji and Koichi sat on either side of me.

"That can't be possible. We've never come across this anomaly before." Wes rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, sorry, pal. But it's the truth." Koji said.

"Prove it then." Ryou narrowed his eyes.

Sharing a look, the twins were both covered in data and then emerged as Lobomon and Lowemon which made the girls and guys gasp in shock.

"Believe us yet?" Lowemon asked.

"Unbelievable." Zoey gasped.

"Aniki, that blue kitty, was he a digimon?" Kiki asked as she bounced over to my side.

"Yeah, he is. Veemon is my partner and best friend." I smiled down at her.

"Why have we never heard of the Digital World before?" Ryou asked.

"Because only the Digidestineds can enter the world." Lobomon explained as he and his brother turned back to normal.

To be continued…


	8. How They Found Out

"How They Found Out"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Today was an ordinary day as Zoey, Kiki, Bridget, Corina and I washed up the café to get ready when it opens in a few hours.

Wes was in the kitchen baking at the moment while Ryou was locked away in the lab working.

When I walked in, he gave me a worried look that he quickly hid as he walked off into the lab and it confused me.

"Hey, aniki, I have a question." Kiki spoke up.

Demiveemon and Kit were sitting on the table beside me as Mini Mew floated beside them.

"What is it?" I asked as I paused in my sweeping.

"Do your friends back home know that you're a girl?" Kiki asked.

This caught the other girls' attention as they looked over to me.

"No, they didn't. I've been dressed as a boy ever since I was a little kid. Younger than you." I told her.

"Really? Then how did they find out that you're a girl?" Bridget asked.

"Ooh, that's a good story." Demiveemon chirped.

"Can you tell us?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Aw, please. It sounds interesting. Besides, I'm dying to find out." Zoey said as she looked up from wiping down the table.

"It would be better than cleaning." Corina grinned as she set her feather dusty down.

"Well, if you insist…" I trailed off.

I sat in a chair as the girls all gathered around me as Wes stuck his head out of the kitchen, indicating that he was listening to what was going on.

"So, get on with it." Zoey said eagerly.

"Well, it happened four years ago…" I said as I remembered.

(Four years ago in the Digital World…)

Our team were traveling in the mining carts trying to look for Ken as he went on a rampage destroying things with MetalGreymon.

"It's Tentomon." Kari gasped happily as the red bug flew into her cart.

"Aaaaall aboard! I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car?" he asked.

"An email from Izzy." Cody said as he answered his D-terminal.

"Has he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Apparently Ken and MetalGreymon have been seen south of here." Cody reported.

"We're on the right track." Matt said.

"Well, technically, Matt, we're on the only track." Tentomon corrected.

"All right, Digidestind, this time we'll get Agumon back for sure." Tai said determined.

"Yeah, there's no way that Ken can stop all of us. Uh, but just in case, Tentomon I need your help." Matt said.

"Now? I was gonna have my shell waxed." Tentomon complained.

"I want you to go and search for Garurumon." Matt said.

"Garurumon, huh? Okay, I'll be back in a flash." Tentomon said as he flew off.

"Huh? Hold on a minute. Are you sayin' you're planning for us to fight MetalGreymon?" I asked in surprise.

This made no sense to me at all.

Tai loves Agumon so the fact that he was willing for us all to hurt him confused me especially when I could see that the thought of it tore him up inside.

"Yeah." Tai said softly as he nodded.

"With all of us together, I think we stand a chance. There are just some things that have to be done. Am I right, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Tai said unenthused.

"I'm not so sure, guys. What makes you think we'll be able to fight Ken and MetalGreymon?" I asked worried.

"What makes you think we can't?" TK asked.

That guy was really getting on my nerves ever since I first met him.

He was taking away my best friend and now he has to undermine every little thing I say.

"Who asked you?" I snarled.

"I'm speaking from experience. We have to fight because if we don't we'll never save Agumon. What are you so afraid of anyway, Davis?" TK demanded.

As if you had any idea.

I hated that name and wished I could show them my true self, but I can't and that angered me even more than I was already feeling.

"Who said anything about being afraid? I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt, that's all TS." I said.

Don't get me even madder, just back down and shut up you jerk.

"No one said we have to hurt him. All we have to do is get rid of that dark ring." TK said.

"And how do you propose we remove it especially without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?" I asked as he stood up also angered.

"At least I'm trying, goggle head. And don't make fun of my hat!" He retorted.

That is it!

The freaking gloves are off you little punk.

I then jumped out of my cart and tackled TK, both of us grabbing each other by the shirt collar as we fought, Kari and Yolei gasping as they tried to break us up.

"Stop fighting! Do I have to separate you two like a couple of children?" Kari asked.

"Let them fight." Tai called making us gasp.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Isn't that bad for team morale?" Cody asked.

"When Matt and I were younger we fought a lot too. But if we hadn't fought all those times, we probably never would have become such great friends. So just let them fight it out of their systems." Tai said as he and Matt shared a smile.

TK and I turned away from each other not wanting to look at the other at the moment.

"We're not you." I whispered harshly.

As if I didn't have enough problems with my identity, now Tai's trying to mold me into a mini version of himself.

It was bad enough when I was playing soccer and he bought me my own pair of goggles, but now he gives me his very own and now everyone accuses me of trying to be him.

"Leave it to boys to think to fight to become friends." Yolei scoffed.

"Well I think the best way to make friends is over a good game of checkers." Cody said.

Stay innocent, kid, so you never have to see the world for what it really is.

"Sounds great. I get the winner." Matt said making Tai chuckle.

"But for now what we need to do is catch up to Ken." Tai said as he grew serious.

"Everybody blow." Matt said as we faced the mast.

Like that's going to help.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Tai asked after twenty minutes.

"Hey everybody, look at this. My D-3 has found a dig egg." Cody said as he showed off his digivice.

"Well, don't just sit there. Hit the breaks." I said.

Hawkmon did and we all cried out from the sharp stop and then walked off to find a cave wall that had a strange mark carved into it.

"Who could've carved that?" Yolei asked.

"Someone with a really big chisel." TK said.

"It kind of looks like my Crest of Friendship, but why would someone go to the trouble of carving that into the side of a wall?" Matt asked.

"I think the egg's in there." Cody said as his D-3 beeped louder.

Veemon and I ran over to a hole and looked down into it to see a strange object.

"Big foot was here." I commented dryly.

I hated acting like an idiot, but I spent years creating the persona of an idiotic boy, so I have to abide by it.

"What's down there?" Tai asked as the others all gathered around the hole.

"Looks like a flip flop with a bent nail in it." Kari said.

"Has anyone had a tetanus shot?" TK asked.

"It's got that same symbol." I noticed.

"Yep, it definitely has that Crest of Friendship on it all right. I wonder if it's meant for you, Matt." Tai said.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends." Matt said as they shared a smile.

"Or maybe it's meant for the one with the fewest friends…like me." I said making them snicker.

Thanks guys, you're so sweet.

"Someone should try to pick it up. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" Cody asked.

"Well, it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor." Yolei pointed out.

"I don't think it would be booby trapped. After all, it's emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship." Matt said.

"Then I think you should go for it, Matt." Tai told him.

"Wish me luck just in case." Matt smiled.

He then walked over and started to try lifting the egg up, but it wouldn't budge at all.

"No luck." He sighed.

"Cody, why don't you give it a try?" Tai asked.

"Okay." Cody nodded as he walked over and tried it out.

"I should have had a bigger breakfast." He said when he failed.

"All right Tai, it's your turn." Matt said.

"Okay." Tai nodded as he tried it out.

"Lift Tai, lift. Lift Tai, lift!" the girls cheered.

When he gave up, they groaned sadly.

"All right, which one of you is next?" Matt asked.

TK tried it out, but gave up when it didn't move.

"I think I'm done." He sighed.

Kari went next, but she couldn't make it move.

"Me too." She frowned sadly.

Yolei tried pulling at it, but it didn't move and I think something cracked when she finally gave up and fell back, her face red.

"I think you guys are going about this all wrong." I commented.

"So, you think you can lift it up?" Tai asked.

No, I really didn't think so at all.

You people don't understand the real me or have the time to do so.

"Yeah, you just have to use physics." I said as my face burned red.

Why did I choose the role of a stupid person again?

The way Tai and Matt are looking at me right now, I'm not happy about it.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well, you see, in physics there's this little thing called equilibrium. When you have two Librium's that weigh the same they're equilibriums." I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, my face burning hotter.

Matt and Tai both smirked.

"That makes perfect sense to me." Tai said.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"You know Tai; I was just making that stuff up. I really don't know anything about physics. I leave that stuff all up to professors and doctors and Izzy. I didn't think you'd take me seriously." I informed.

When Tai and Matt came up to me, it made me freeze and nearly panic as I had a flash back from my past when Sasuke and his friends used to beat up on me.

They both got me by my arms and were dragging me over to the crater where the digi egg was, the one I knew would reject me just like everyone else does.

"Oh, I'm sick of all your blabbering, Davis. You're the only one who hasn't tried yet, so just get in the hole." Matt said forcefully.

"Now lift that digi egg up so we can get out of here." Tai said.

They both then pushed me down and I almost fell down on the blade, tilting my head to the side so I wouldn't get stabbed by it.

"Hey, I could've put my eye out!" I called back to them.

Looking down at it nervously, I stared at it in fear.

"Okay this shouldn't be too hard." I muttered as I placed my hands on the egg and gave a light hearted tug at it.

"One, two, three…I can't do it. I give up." I said cheerfully.

Truth was, I didn't even try too much to lift it up because I knew it wasn't meant for me.

Just then, there was this loud noise that made my ears hurt as I covered them from the pain that shocked through them.

"What's that terrible noise?" I asked.

"It's hurting my ears!" Yolei cried.

"Something's coming!" TK yelled.

Up in the sky was a giant wasp digimon that was coming towards us, the sound getting louder as well.

He then started to blast these stingers at us, so we all moved out of the way.

"Watch it's stingers!" Yolei yelled as Patamon was too slow and got hit on his wing.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he kneeled down beside him.

"It's Flymon. The only thing worse than his Deadly Sting attack is the noise he makes when he's attacking. When I hear him coming, I usually just dig a hole until he blows over." Armadillomon drawled.

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Right, pal." I nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon was covered in flames as he charged at Flymon, but the wasp moved back out of the way.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said as she moved her arms in a strange way.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Halsemon used his Tempest Wing to get Flymon, but the wasp moved out of the way and then charged at us.

"Here he comes again." Tai said.

There was that noise he created from his wings that made us all cover our ears from the horrible sound, then when it was over TK looked worried.

"Huh? Patamon is gone." He said.

"Where did he go?" Kari asked.

"Did he run away?" Matt asked.

"No, look up. There he is!" Yolei cried as she pointed up.

We all looked over to see Flymon had Patamon in his pincers.

"Help, TK! Help!" Patamon cried.

"Hang on, Patamon, we'll save you!" TK called up.

"But how? He's getting away." Kari said.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he ran after them, the rest of us following with me on his tail.

"I think we're gaining." Flamedramon said.

Sadly, we were cut off by MetalGreymon stomping down in front of us and cutting off our path making TK and I fall down from the force.

Great, this is just great.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken asked from on top the dinosaur.

"MetalGreymon." Tai said.

"TK, Davis, get out of there!" Matt called.

Ken gave that closed mouth laugh as TK and I got up and ran back a safe distance so we wouldn't get stepped on.

"Here's your little play toy, your Evilness." Flymon said as he held out Patamon to Ken.

"Patamon. Put him down!" TK yelled.

"No, I'm just getting started with him." Ken said.

"He's got more dark rings." TK said making us all gasp as Ken pulled out another spiral.

"What does he have planned?" the child of Light asked.

"You can be sure it's something bad." Tai commented.

"When I put this on your little friend here, I will have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want. Do you hear that? I'm gonna make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then-"Ken was cut off from the talk he was giving by TK.

"I'll never let you get away with it!" he said.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm planning my evil deeds!" Ken snapped glaring down at him.

Flamedramon snarled at him as he started powering up, but stopped when I ran over and clung to one of his arms.

"Wait! We don't want to risk you hitting Patamon." I said making him look down at me.

"I am such a hot head. Sorry." He said apologetically.

"We have to separate Patamon and the Emperor." Halsemon said.

"I hate to leave so early, but I have some chores to take care of like taking over the Digital World." Ken sneered.

"There's no way we're gonna let you use Patamon to help you with your plan." TK said as Tai ran up.

"That goes for Agumon too." He said.

"That's really funny because I don't remember asking for permission." Ken said before he turned to Patamon.

"You really should have Flymon trim his nails back." Patamon said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Just hold still. In a few seconds, you won't remember a thing, except what it's like to be my slave." Ken said as he slowly brought the spiral closer to the hamster-bat and a sick feeling swelled inside my gut.

"Patamon!" TK yelled running to help.

MetalGreymon's metal claws started smoking and he shot at him, making Tai quickly run over and pushed him to the ground and away from the attack.

There was a growl as a streak of blue separated Ken from Patamon, Flymon looking around in confusion as the spiral the Emperor held was destroyed.

Garurumon then jumped down in front of us all, Matt running over to his partner.

"Nice going." He smiled.

"Garurumon, you came just in time." The original of Courage said s the wolf opened this mouth and the smiling hamster-bat jumped out.

"TK!" he cheered.

"Patamon, how do you feel?" TK asked hugging his partner.

"Kind of like a big piece of dental floss, but other than that, I'm fine." He joked.

"Wow, TK really risked himself to save Patamon. Talk about a true friend." I said.

"Would you try to protect me if I was in danger, Dais?" Flamedramon asked me making me nervous.

He had just used my real name and it made me feel nothing but conflict about what was going on around me.

"Maybe. I mean, I care about you, but I don't know if I'd risk my life for you. TK's known Patamon for years after all." I told him as I avoided his eyes.

"Maybe? Maybe?! What about definitely?! And besides, it doesn't matter how long they've known each other. Friendship can be really strong even if you know someone for a short time." Flamedramon said.

"Oh, you guys are gonna make me cry. If you really want a test of your friendship I'll be more than happy to give you one. Prepare for the fight of your life. MetalGreymon!" Ken yelled at the Ultimate.

"Don't listen to him, MetalGreymon. Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend." Tai said as Matt mounted Garurumon and rode up beside him.

"Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off MetalGreymon's arm." Matt said as Gururumon growled and charged at the dino, but MetalGreymon tried to step on them, making the wolf jump back to avoid getting squashed.

"Squash them like a bug." Ken ordered.

"Garurumon, that was close but we've got to attack him with all of our strength." Matt said.

"I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon." Garurumon growled.

"We have no choice. If we don't use our full power, he'll crush us like grapes. Isn't that right, Tai?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"Go get him." Tai said nodding.

I looked at the large dino, unsure of what to do or say, but we had to do something.

"It's time to call in the Calvary." Cody said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" he called.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari called.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

Digmon used Gold Rush to hit the spiral, but MetalGreymon leaned away from the attack.

Nefertimon swooped in from the skies with her Rosetta Stone, blasting the ground at his feet making him stumble back.

Halsemon then used Tempest Wing, hitting MetalGreymon in the chest plate.

"Careful, you'll hurt him!" Tai called as his partner cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Halsemon said standing next to Tai.

"You did what you had to do. Don't worry about it." Tai said as Garurumon pounced up to get the spiral and started gnawing at it.

"You're getting annoying." MetalGreymon growled as he threw Matt and Garurumon off.

Thankfully the wolf landed on his feet with his partner on his back, then used Howling Blaster, but missed the spiral and hit MetalGreymon in the face, making him cry out in pain.

"MetalGreymon, I'm sorry. We're only doing this out of friendship." Matt said as the dino tried to step on them again. MetalGreymon then powered up and used his Giga Blaster, making everyone run away as it came to us, but I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Davis, hurry and run!" Kari called.

Looking up, I saw the missile coming for me, so I got up but heard a tearing noise and noticed that the front of my shirt had been caught on a jagged rock and was torn and froze as I realized what the others would see.

Flamedramon quickly jumped over and grabbed me, jumping over to the others as I was safe, but tried hard to cover myself up.

"Dais, are you all right?" he asked.

"Dais?" TK asked in confusion.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Stay back!" I yelled my voice cracking.

Everyone seemed to freeze at this, including MetalGreymon and Ken as all eyes were on me as I tried to hide what was under my shirt.

Yolei narrowed her eyes as she stepped over and tried to move my arms away from my shirt and she did, gasping as she saw what was there.

"Y-You're a girl?!" she shrieked.

The others all gasped at this as I just let my arms drop to the sides to reveal the black sports bra I wore under my torn shirt and tears started to glisten in my eyes as I knew they would all reject me now.

All this silence was suffocating me so I just looked over at them all and glared.

"Well, say something!" I said not even bothering to make my voice sound gruff anymore.

Kari slowly walked over as she looked me over.

"You're a girl. But why did you never tell us?" she asked.

"I tried when we were kids. When I first moved to Odaiba you assumed I was a boy and introduced me to everyone as a boy. I didn't want to humiliate you by correcting you, so I just went along with it." I explained.

Her cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

"I guess I made it worst by calling you Davis too." She said.

"Yeah, but you were dressed like a boy." Tai interjected.

"Yeah, because I was harassed by older kids in my home town. That's why I moved. They always beat me up and cut off all of my hair. The school didn't do anything to stop it, so my parents finally had it and moved us away. Discrimination against gender wasn't a big deal to them." I said as Yolei stepped up to my side.

"What? But why were these guys hurting you?" she asked.

"I wanted to play soccer, so I would wear boy clothes so I wouldn't dirty the dresses my mom put me in and I was really good, but this annoyed the guys, so they all rebelled against me and beat me up as much as they could. Some girls even pretended to be my friends once, but they were just leading me into a trap where I got beat up so bad that I had to go to the hospital." I explained.

That stupid silence had descended on us yet again and it made me sick to know that they were all going to reject me now that they know I'm damaged goods.

Matt jumped off of Garurumon and walked over to me and I was sure that he was going to hit me, I was used to this.

When he lifted his hand up, my eyes clenched closed as I flinched back from him.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to gently place his hand on my head and rubbed it soothingly.

My eyes blinked open as a few tears fell and I saw that he was giving me a small smile.

"None of us are mad at you. So you kept a big secret like this. You had your reasons. You were just trying to keep yourself from being hurt. I can understand that. I used to close myself off from everyone, even TK, but I learned to trust the others. I hope you can do the same." Matt said as he then wiped my tears away.

Awe was on my face as the others all gathered around me and they smiled at me, Flamedramon being the closest.

"Davis, we're your friends. You can trust us. We won't hurt you just because you're different." Cody said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fair." Digmon agreed.

"It would be nice to see the real you." Yolei spoke up.

"Of course." Halsemon nodded.

"Just open up to us, Davis." TK said.

Blinked back my tears, I looked over at Flamedramon who smiled at me which gave me the strength I needed as I turned to the others and gave a smile of my own.

"It's Daisuke." I corrected smiling.

Just then, my D-3 gave off a bright blue light that made everyone jump back in shock as I pulled it out to look at it, Flamedramon reverting back into Veemon who came over to me to look it over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Another blue light came from behind us and we turned to see the digi egg was glowing brightly.

"Her digivice is responding to the digi egg!" Cody gasped.

The lights then stopped as the egg lifted itself up and started to float in the air and shot past the others.

"What's it doing?" Kari asked as it rushed past her and Yolei.

"Look, it stopped right in front of you." Veemon said as it did just that.

"Take it. It's your digi egg of Friendship, Dais." He said smiling.

"My digi egg of Friendship?" I asked stunned as I took it, feeling a comforting pulse coming off of it.

"Davis-I mean Daisuke already has the digi egg of Courage, so how can she now have another one?" Cody asked.

"I think that that means that Veemon can become twice as powerful. We can win now." He said sharing a look with TK.

"Hey, that's cool!" Veemon smiled.

"Let's try it out then." I said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" I called.

Sparks and crackles of light appeared around Veemon.

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!" he roared.

"I am Raidramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of Friendship to armour digivolve. My Blue Thunder and Electric Bite attacks will annihilate my enemies." He said.

"Finally someone who can stand up to the Emperor." The child of Knowledge smiled.

Ken was staring in shock before he smirked.

"Show him who's in charge here." He said as MetalGreymon's metal claws shot out at us, but Raidramon jumped up and the spikes on his back shot out his Blue Thunder attack, blue and red sparks hitting the spiral.

We all cheered happily thinking that the spiral was destroyed, but the sparks cleared away to show that it was still there!

"It's no use. It won't come off." Matt said.

"Your weak attempts make me laugh." The Emperor laughed.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"There's got to be a way to get through to MetalGreymon. Somehow." Tai said

"Daisuke, come on. Let's get him together." Matt said as he mounted Garurumon.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's right. Maybe you guys will have enough power to get the rings off if you work together." Tai said.

I looked over at Raidramon who nodded and I nodded right back as I grabbed his spikes, pulling myself up onto his back.

He then trotted over to Garurumon.

"Let's go." Matt said as Garurumon shot off, me clinging to Raidramon as he did the same.

"Good luck guys." Tai said to us.

Garurumon used his Howling Blaster, MetalGreymon stepping to the side to avoid it and Raidramon took a powerful jump up at the spiral, the gold and silver lightning blade on his head shooting out sparks at it, all of us watching in anticipation.

Finally, it broke!

"Look, it's off!" Matt smiled.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled.

MetalGreymon started shrinking as an Airdramon swooped down and caught Ken, escaping as Agumon was back to normal.

"I'm sorry we attacked you, Agumon." Tai said as he ran over to his partner and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too." Agumon said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." The brunette cried

"Well, I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry." The lizard spoke.

"Tell you what; I won't be sorry anymore and you won't be sorry either, okay?" Tai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry." Agumon said with tears in his own green eyes.

"Daisuke, you saved the day. We thought you were wonderful." Kari smiled.

"Raidramon too." Yolei said.

I kept quiet as I ducked my head down, my cheeks burning in a blush from the praise.

"Daisuke." I heard Matt say before he jumped onto Raidramon's back and hugged me to his chest and ruffled my hair.

"You saved Agumon and you didn't even lose a single hair." He joked as I blushed from the contact and attention

Afterwards we all went back to the computer lab, me staring down at my second digi egg happily.

"Wow, I have two digi eggs now. This surreal." I breathed out.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to get used to you saying stuff like that." Yolei said.

"This is the real Daisuke now." Poromon chirped.

"How did you come up with Davis anyway?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I kinda mixed him up with my own personality, Tai's and a few other guys I just saw." I informed.

"Me? What did you get from me?" Tai asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked making everyone laugh as Tai growled and put me in a headlock.

"You little brat, you're dead for that!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Yolei said loudly making us all look at her.

"Daisuke, when was the last time you wore something girly?" she asked.

"Um, I was five I think. Why?" I asked.

She and Kari smiled at each other which made me shrink back fearfully at what they could be thinking of.

They both then pounced, latching onto my arms as they started to drag me out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Demiveemon cried as he ran after us.

"Kari, wait up!" Gatomon called.

"Yolei!" Poromon flapped.

Feeling curious, the guys all followed us to see where the girls were dragging me and we wound up at a clothing store and the girls pushed me into the changing room.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked.

"You can't dress like a guy all the time." Yolei said.

"Besides, we want to see what you would look like dressed as a girl." Kari giggled.

"But she is a girl." Demiveemon sounded confused.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look like one." Upamon stated.

A bright blue dress was then thrown over the door at me and I barely caught it as a few other dressed were thrown at me.

"Try those on and then come out so we can see what you look like." Kari called.

"We're also gonna fix that hair of yours too." Yolei said.

"Couldn't you girls have done this tomorrow? It's getting late." Cody pointed out.

I simply just changed out of my guy clothes and took off the goggles, then my sports bra that was a little too tight around the chest area and then pulled on the blue dress that was knee length like the rest of them, but had wide straps.

Once it was on, I opened the door and stepped out barefoot making everyone look at me, the guys all gaping which made my cheeks burn.

"So, uh, what do you think?" I asked.

"So cute!" Yolei squealed as she then shoved me inside and closed the door behind us and she showed off a hair brush.

"Get her to try on the pink one next." Kari called.

"Got it." Yolei said as she started running the brush through my hair.

There were still spikes in my hair, but they weren't sticking up all over the place, they were just barely touching my shoulders now and then she had me try on the pink dress that was strapless and then pushed me out, Kari had her camera ready as she started to take pictures of me.

"Do we have to be here for this?" Tai asked.

"Yes, you do." Someone said and we all looked over to see Sora was there.

"Sora, why are you here?" Tai asked.

"Kari quickly texted me and then I told Izzy, who must have told Joe, who will tell Mimi. I just can't believe Davis is really a girl or that she's so cute." Sora said as she looked me over.

"Doesn't she look great?" Kari smiled.

"Yes, she does, but I think we should wait on Mimi to get here before you buy her a new wardrobe." Sora said.

"Next!" Yolei said as she dragged me back into the dressing room.

"Why do girls need to try on so many clothes?" Upamon asked.

"It's just a thing they do." Gatomon shrugged.

Yolei gave me a white dress that was a little shorter than the rest and had very thin straps and a V-neck.

"I think this is the one." She sang.

"What is? Let us see." Gatomon said.

Laughing, Yolei pulled me out and everyone stared at me in awe.

"Now I know what legs up to your neck means." TK said which made me blush harder.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Demiveemon asked.

"It looks perfect on you." Sora smiled.

"Um, thanks." I said softly.

"You look really pretty, Dais." Demiveemon chirped as he hopped over to me and jumped into my arms while Kari snapped the picture of me cuddling him up to my chest.

The next day came with Yolei and Kari barging into my house and putting me in the dress they had bought me and a pair of gold flats, then pulled me out of the house past my family who all stared in awe.

We had stopped at Izzy's house and we walked into his room where everyone was waiting, Mimi and Joe being there.

"Here she is." Kari announced.

Izzy, Joe and Mimi all turned to me and gasped as they saw me.

"Davis?!" Izzy gasped.

"Actually, it's Daisuke." I corrected.

"Oh, you look so adorable!" Mimi gushed as she jumped up and hugged me to her chest and rubbed her cheek against my head.

"Can you stop smothering me? My bad temper wasn't an act." I stated.

Everyone froze at this.

"Seriously?" TK asked.

"Duh. Jun and I get it from our mom. We're more afraid of her than our dad." I said.

Mimi then let me go and frowned at bit at my hair before she ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out of it.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"Actually, we just wanted to see if Tai was joking or not." Joe says.

"Apparently not. I still can't believe you kept this ruse up since you were a child." Izzy said.

"She had good reason to." Matt interjected.

Mimi then clapped her hands.

"All right, that's enough. I now declare this as a girls day out. TK, you watch Demiveemon and Poromon while us girls go out for some fun." She announced cheerfully.

"Huh?" TK and I asked.

Demiveemon was taken from me by Yolei who shoved him and Poromon into TK's arms while Sora stood up and came up beside me.

"Let's go. I'm sure the boys can take care of the digimon just fine." She said.

"But what about Gatomon?" Upamon asked.

"I'm a girl too, so I get to go along." Gatomon purred.

Kari giggled as she picked up her cat, then Mimi and Yolei both linked their arms with mine as they started walking me out of the apartment.

(Present…)

"And that's how they found out." I finished.

Ryou had come out during the story and stood back as he looked over some papers and Wes sat down as he listened with the girls.

During the story, the girls had asked me about the digimon, digivices and such while I was talking.

"Amazing. I can't believe they all accepted you so easily." Bridget said.

"They proved that they're great friends and that I could trust them." I smiled.

"That's great. But, about the harassment thing…" Zoey spoke up as everyone frowned.

This was something I really didn't want to tell everyone about yet.

"That's enough." Ryou said making us all look at him.

"Get back to work. The café will open soon." he then turned back to the lab.

"Oh, he needs to get a life." Zoey pouted.

"He is right, though. Come on." Wes smiled as he stood and went to the kitchen.

Nodding at this, we all stood and got to work, Kiki bouncing after me while Kit yipped and jumped into my arms and Demivemeon jumped onto my head.

"Put us to work." My dragon chirped.

"Yip!" Kit nodded.

Smiling at them, I walked over to the broom and dustpan as Mini Mew flapped after Zoey, purring as he did so.

To be continued…


End file.
